


She-ra: Magic of the Universe (season 3)

by Kat_AC



Series: She-ra: Magic of the universe [3]
Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, magic of the universe, she-ra continued, the story continued, what happens next
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_AC/pseuds/Kat_AC
Summary: (See seasons 1 and 2 to find out what happened first)With just one kingdom standing and the people of Etheria divided, Adora and the rest of the princess alliance must work together to come up with a plan to defeat Evil Lynn before it's too late.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra: Magic of the universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Frozen Retreat

She-ra: Magic of the universe S3 episode 1

Act 1

The setting was familiar and just as unsettling as before. The cold stone walls with chains dangling from them. The high cement ceilings caked with cobwebs. The steel bars that divided the low-lit room into several small cells. A place no one would ever want to find themselves in, yet here they were, King Micah and George sharing one of the many cells together.

While Micah was passed out in the middle of the dark cell, George found himself pacing within the cell. He didn’t care about what would happen to himself. His priorities were with the safety of his family, and at the moment, figuring out a way to get King Micah out.

As George paces from one side of the cell to the other, Micah begins to awake, slowly shifting his body around as he becomes conscious.

Micah lets out a loud yawn as he stretches his arms out behind him. As he opens his eyes, he is met with George who was now sitting directly overtop of him. His expression switching from tired to dazed and confused. Only people he woke up to was Angella and occasionally Glimmer.

“Does Lance know you’re here?” He asks, not fully aware as to where they were. He was an open-minded king, but he wasn’t about ruining other people’s marriages, even if he was an incredibly handsome and irresistible king.

George was a little confused at first by the comment about Lance, but he didn’t hold it against the king. It was clear he was still waking up and not fully aware as to what was happening. “Are you alright, your majesty?” he asks, placing a hand on Micah’s shoulder.

Finally catching a glimpse of the walls behind George, Micah snaps into a more serious tone. Finally remembering what happened in Brightmoon. Their failed attempt at protecting the moonstone. “I’m fine!” he says quickly, brushing George’s hand off him as he stands himself up to get a better look at the room they were currently in, recognizing it as the prison Bow was taken too when they rescued him.

Micah stumbles over to the cell door. With a deep breath, he holds out his hand to try and perform his spell for unlocking doors. He remembered Evil Lynn draining him of all Magic but maybe there was something left inside.

George frowns when he see’s Micah trying to use his sorcery, knowing that this couldn’t be easy for him. While Micah is distracted, George approaches him, placing his hand back on his shoulder to try and comfort him. “We will find another way” he says calmly, knowing that right now there wasn’t much they could do without magic or weapons.

Giving up, Micah lowers his hand, finally accepting that any and all magic he had inside him was completely gone, stolen from Evil Lynn. Surprisingly though, this wasn’t the worst Micah had been through. He survived years alone on beast island. Sure, while he was on beast island, Micah had his magic, but everything wanted him dead. At least here, he was wanted alive.

Act 2

With Brightmoon unstable and slowly crumbling to the ground, all its residents, as well as those who were seeking refuge had no choice but to evacuate the kingdom. With all but one major kingdom standing, everyone had no choice but to take shelter in the kingdom of the snows.

Frosta was hesitant at first, knowing that the safety of her kingdom was priority, but these people were friends. People she had fought to protect and save from the destructive force of the horde. Luckily, she did have the largest kingdom in Etheria. So there was room for those who needed a place to set up camp until they figured out how to stop Evil Lynn and restore the planet back to the way it was.

Of course, with the colder climate not being good for all, some people were left with no choice but to reside on other world that they had previously created an alliance with. While Mermista and Seahawk decided to stay on Etheria, most of her people had fled to Demetrias for safety, until they could return back.

Perfuma, along with Scorpia, had also chosen to stay back. Though magicless, they would do their part to help protect the final runestone. However, Perfuma’s people weren’t really prepared for the cold weather that the kingdom of the snows had, so they had retreated to the farming planet Migtis. With them there to help with the agriculture, they would also be able to help keep a main streamline of food for Etheria.

Naturally, Glimmer was not leaving Etheria. Evil Lynn had her father and she was not going to allow her to win. A good chunk of Brightmoon’s people chose to actually stay and support the final kingdom, while a few others left to other worlds as well for refuge.

Perfuma, Scoripa and Seahawk all stood at the gates of the Kingdom of the Snows, handing out parkas and blankets to those who had decided to stay, knowing they were probably going to need it. Though their numbers were divided, everyone’s spirits were high.

Inside the castle, Frosta was sitting in her own war room with Glimmer. Both of them feeling on edge, knowing that there could be an attack on them any moment.

Glimmer glances around the icy throne room, doing her best to hide the fact that she was a little chilly, despite the coat she was wearing over her usual garment. “Thank you for allowing us into your kingdom” she says, trying to break the silence that had been going on for a good while now.

“You’d do the same for my people” Frosta replies, knowing that everyone here was pretty much a family. They all looked out for each other.

“Of course” Glimmer replies quietly.

After that short exchange, everything returned to its awkward silence. Both of them shifting a little in their seats.

Suddenly, the doors into the war room open as both Adora and Catra enter. The two of them having just finished interrogating their prisoner, Romeo. Both of them with smirks on their faces that just read something was up.

“Well, I hate to admit it, but I believe him when he says he had no idea Evil Lynn was going to attack the two kingdoms the way she did” Catra says. She figured that the plan to attack probably came when she found out that two of the heavy hitters, Adora and Glimmer were stuck on Ei Taikaa.

Adora honestly agreed with that fact. The guy was messing around on Mara’s ship and with Bow when all that went down. “The attack seemed too spontaneous” Adora says calmly.

“What about George and my dad?” Glimmer asks, standing from her seat. “Is it a ransom she is after?”

“About that…” Catra says biting her lip a little. “You want to tell her, Adora?” she continues with a nudge.

Adora crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Typical Catra, making Adora give the news that was probably going to anger Glimmer. “He said he is willing to tell us whatever we want but” she says trailing off.

Adora didn’t even have to finish the sentence. Glimmer’s eye beginning to twitch as she already knew where she was going with this. This guy was unreal.

“He’s only willing to speak with you/me” both Adora and Glimmer say at the same time.

When they speak those words, Glimmer sits herself back down in the seat with an exasperated sigh. If he was going to be like this, then so be it. If it gave them some sort of advantage against Evil Lynn, she was going to humor the guy.

Walking down the hallways were several guards of the kingdom of the snows, along side with guards of brightmoon. Both of them mixed and working together as if it was normal. Lending the guards to Frosta was also the least Glimmer could do for her hospitality.

Not far from the war room, down the ice hallways, was a large ice door that had one brightmoon guard and one kingdom of the snows guard standing outside it.

Inside the room was pretty basic. It was divided into two by a giant sheet of ice, with several holes poked into it for making communication easier. On the side that Romeo was in there was a cot, table with a pitcher of water on it, and a chair.

Laying comfortable on the cot, in a large Parka was Romeo. He had his hands folded behind his head as he just took it easy, looking at the ceiling above. Unlike the horde and Evil Lynn, these kingdoms knew how to treat a prisoner.

While he was laying peacefully, a couple of voices could be heard outside the room.

Lance and Bow were just outside the door, both of them slightly arguing. Lance, wanting to go in and have a word with Romeo, while Bow kept insisting his dad leave it to Glimmer and the others.

While the father and son went back and forth as to why he should or should not talk to Romeo, the guards each decided to just step aside. Both of them knowing that family affairs were best left untouched by outsiders.

Unfortunately for Bow, Lance wasn’t having it. Completely ignoring his son and his pleas for him to just leave it, Lance throws open the ice doors, stomping in like the angry protective father he was.

“You’re Romeo, right?!” he exclaims with a slight question in his voice.

“Yes dad, that is Romeo” Bow says pinching his nose, regretting telling his dad they had him here.

With the relaxing quiet finally broken, Romeo sits himself up on the side of the cot. He was hoping the next person to enter would be the oh so beautiful Glimmer, but he was met with the archer boy and his dad. He lets out a frown, having recognized this man from the castle.

“You’re the one who locked me in that cell” Romeo replies bitterly.

It took lance to remember that, but he was right. It felt good too. He had kind of hoped Romeo would have learned his lesson from that but no, from what Bow had told him, he continued to harass his son and he wasn’t going to let that slide.

“Why do you insist on bullying my son!?” Lance then immediately questions, the protective and loving father side coming out.

Naturally while Lance speaks, Bow starts to go red with embarrassment. “Dad!” he exclaims, trying to get him to stop.

Lance holds up a finger to Bow to stop him from talking, indicating that he was having a conversation with Romeo and not to interrupt.

“You think it’s funny hurting my boy?!” Lance says continuing the father speech. “Bow has done absolutely nothing to you. In fact he has helped you out on several occasions and did you even thank him?”

Bow pulls his dad to the side, now completely embarrassed that his dad went into this lecture. “Glimmer and I can handle ourselves! Evil Lynn took George, remember?”

“George can take care of himself” Lance says brushing off the remark, clearly in denial as he turns back to Romeo. “Speaking of Glimmer…”

“LANCE!” Bow exclaims once more.

At that moment, Glimmer and Frosta enter into the room. Both of them staring at the archer and his dad’s little argument in front of the prisoner, who looked all too amused by this.

“Is everything ok?” Glimmer asks curiously, eyes going between Bow, Lance, and Romeo. “Should we come back?”

“NO!” Both Bow and Romeo exclaim to Glimmer when she makes the offer to return. Everyone in the room going silent.

As the two of them speak in unison, Bow shoots a quick glare to Romeo before turning back to Glimmer and Frosta.

“Frosta!” Bow then exclaims with a crack in his voice as he tries to shove his dad out the door. “Why don’t you show Lance the library! I hear you’ve got an amazing library in your castle!”

Frosta steps aside as Bow tries to shove his dad out the door. It takes a moment, but she finally realizes that he’s trying to get his dad out of here and maybe do something productive. Her library wasn’t the best, but she had no problem playing it up if it helped keep Lance out of Bow’s hair. “Yeah! Our library is the best!” she exclaims, taking Lance by the hand to lead him down the hall and away from the prisoner.

As Lance is pulled away, he glances back at the door as it slowly becomes further and further. “But, I’m not finished”

Glimmer watches as Frosta leads Lance down the hallway. “Is Lance going to be alright?” She asks with concern, knowing that he didn’t quite seem like himself.

It was hard to say. Bow had never seen his dad like this. He was a little more eccentric than usual, but it was an easy façade to see through. “He’ll be alright.” Bow replies, though, he really wasn’t confident in that answer. “Shall we?” Bow asks, gesturing for Glimmer to enter into the room where Romeo was.

As Glimmer entered, Romeo perked up from his seat. Enthusiastic about the idea of having some one on one time with Glimmer. That is until Bow entered in behind her. His enthused expression fading away.

Outside the castle, Adora had found a nice spot on the roof to sit and just take time to herself. Everything with Evil Lynn was happening so fast and spiraling so far out of control that she was unsure if even She-ra would be able to stop her at this point.

She knew that the kingdom of the snows was going to be hit next but there was no telling when that would be. And of course once she was done there, She-ra was going to be targeted. No one was going to be safe as long as Evil Lynn was around.

Having been looking for Adora for a while. Catra finally spots her up on the roof overlooking the snowy land off in the distance. Carefully, Catra pounces from ledge to ledge, climbing up to the top until she was perched next to her better half.

Silently, she sits herself next to Adora, leaning her head gently on her shoulder as her tail sways gently side to side. The two of them just enjoying the moment as they watched the sun begin to set behind some mountains in the distance.

Adora slides her arm around Catra, pulling her into close as she leans her head down on top of Catra’s. Both of them just soaking in this moment of peace, knowing that it might be the last one for the next while.

Act 3

Micah and George were both sitting side by side, backs against the wall in the cell. Both of them trying to keep their spirits high. It was easy at first, but once the cell door was opened and Ferros stood there before them explaining that Evil Lynn was ready to meet with them, things changed.

The two of them were escorted from their cell in the basement dungeon to the throne room where Evil Lynn sat a top her throne. Her appearance taking on a slightly more menacing appearance as black vein like lines were forming throughout her body.

As they enter into the throne room, Micah is pulled to the side of her large red carpet, beside Grizzlor, Aracnia, Triklops, Vultak, Leech, Double Trouble and Dragstor. George on the other hand is brought before Evil Lynn’s throne, at the bottom of the stairs with Ferros standing right behind him just in case.

Evil Lynn stares down at George, her eyes like daggers piercing their way through him. She runs her hand through her hair as she begins to calmly speak with a slight rasp forming in her voice. “I hear you’re the expert on Etheria, first ones and She-ra” she says calmly. “Lets start simple, tell me about the snow kingdom”

George’s glance turns to Micah then back to Evil Lynn. He knew he had to choose his words wisely. “Well, the kingdom of the snows is the oldest and largest kingdom on record in Etheria.” George replies, trying to answer without giving away anything that would endanger his friends.

Evil Lynn sits herself straight in her seat, eyes not leaving George. “What can you tell me about She-ra?”

George knew she would ask about She-ra sooner or later and he would just have to do his best to dumb down his knowledge and sound convincing “I know that she is a first one and that there are numerous incarnations of She-ra dating back thousands of years. There is still much to learn though as I’ve only managed to translate so much as first one’s language isn’t the easiest, plus several texts and scroll are missing, possibly destroyed.” He replies trying to keep it vague, hoping it would be enough.

As George speaks, Evil Lynn holds out her hand. She makes a small circular motion with it and a sorcerer’s circle appears. She then gives a small push with her hand and the circle of light comes at George, flowing through him.

Seeing this, George actually flinches, trying to hide from the circle not knowing what it was. He half expected himself to be turned into something when he comes out from cover.

Micah on the other hand recognized that spell. His signature truth spell. “George, don’t speak!” he exclaims before Grizzlor pulls Micah in close to quiet the king by wrapping a large paw over his mouth. All he could do now is hope that she screwed up the spell.

Evil Lynn rises from her seat and slowly makes her way down the small staircase till she was George’s level. “Does She-ra have a weakness?” she asks him as she stands directly in front of him, her dark eyes completely locked onto his.

George tries not to reply to her, but he can’t help himself. “There are a few, yes.” As soon as those words exit his mouth, he completely covers his own mouth with his hands. This was not at all what he had anticipated when he made the deal to come with Evil Lynn.

Evil Lynn takes a hold of George’s wrists, gently pulling them away from his mouth. “What would be the best way to take her out?” she continues.

George could feel his heart racing. This one moment he was going to completely doom Etheria. Everyone was going to fail, and it would be his fault. Because he stupidly believed that he could save his family by sacrificing himself. He tried so hard not to speak but the words just leaked out. The spell she had cast was too strong.

“Her runestone is fused with the sword. So the easiest way would be to separate the sword from Adora.” George says as if it were nothing, horrified with himself and what he had just done. However, the words just kept coming too. “There are also these first one discs that infect She-ra and the sword, causing her to lose all control, but the ones that have been found so far have been destroyed and it’s unsure if there are anymore around”

Pleased, Evil Lynn lets go of George’s hands and gently caresses his cheek with her hand. “That wasn’t so hard” she says pleased with how well this was going. “You and I have so much to discuss” she continues, pulling her hand away from George, knowing that with his vast knowledge of Etheria mixed with the truth spell, her mission was going to be over in no time.


	2. Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While setting up defenses around the kingdom of the snows, an avalanche buries a small village, trapping Catra in a building with two children. With time running out, they must find a way out before it's too late.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S3 episode 2

Act 1

With the kingdom of the Snows being the last known target with a runestone, the princesses with left with no choice but to use all their resources to try and protect the kingdom. Not wanting to fall, Frosta had decided that their best move was to not place the barrier around just the runestone, but around the kingdom. As the Kingdom of the snows was the largest one in Etheria, they had to cover all possible ways in.

With a map of the kingdom’s layout held in one strand of hair, Entrapta trudges forward through the snow, scoping out places to place PBP’s. Closely behind, her escorts, Adora and Catra. Not that they had expected any attacks, but they weren’t taking any chances.

“According to this map there should be a massive mountain ahead with a small village under it.” Entrapta says walking with the map placed in her face, not even looking ahead of her. “So the next PBP should be placed just to the west of it!” she continues with another strand of hair pointing.

With a small stretch, Catra links her arm around Adora. “Maybe we should take a quick break? We’ve been walking for hours”

“A break wouldn’t be a bad idea” Adora replies agreeing with Catra’s suggestion with a small squeeze of her arm. It was a large kingdom, so it was going to take them a long time to circle the whole thing.

Carefully, Entrapta chooses a spot in the snow to place the PBP. She gently places it down, setting it in place. Once installed, Entrapta turns her attention to Catra and Adora. “Ohhh! We going to meet some of the locals?” Entrapta says with curiosity in her voice as another strand of hair reaches for the voice recorder in her pocket.

The village itself sat just below one of the many mountains that spread across the kingdom of the snows. It was home to about fifty natives to the kingdom, all who were peaceful and well adapted to the cold weather.

As Adora, Catra and Entrapta approach the village, a young child wearing a blue parka spots them. She didn’t quite know who Entrapta and Catra were but without a doubt she knew who was Adora was. “It’s She-ra!” She calls out excitedly as she spots Adora, a large grin forming on her face.

Unbeknown to Adora and the others, Grizzlor had been sent out to scout out the location of the runestone in the kingdom of the snows. He had snuck into the land from the back and was just passing over the mountain when he had heard the excitement from the village below. Cautiously, he approaches the edge of the cliff to investigate what was happening down below.

As he looks through the homes below, he sees several people leaving their homes to welcome their hero into the village. He watches as she is led into the village, being handed little gifts like flows and fruit. With a small huff, Grizzlor takes a few steps backwards. His mission was to scout the land and report any findings back to Evil Lynn. However, with She-ra this close to him, there was a risk of him getting spotted. As far as he could tell there was only one option to deal with this.

After stepping back a few feet, Grizzlor raises up his paw up into the air. With a low growl, he quickly brings it back down, smashing his claws into the ground below. The claws break through ground, causing the cliff to crack and collapse. Within a matter of seconds, pieces of the cliff begin to tumble down to the ground, bringing an avalanche of snow along the side down towards the village.

Act 2 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora yelled out, raising her sword up high into the sky for all the kids to see.

Everyone watched in awe as Adora changed from the shorter blond into the tall warrior like princess. As the transformation finished, everyone started cheering, joyous that the real She-ra had visited their small village.

While She-ra entertained the villagers, Entrapta had wandered off with her notepad and tape recorder held in her hair as she took notes of how the villagers were reacting. Catra on the other hand had stood back and watched. She didn’t mind that She-ra got all the attention, she was a hero after all.

Though, while everyone was distracted, Catra’s ears started to twitch. She could hear a small rumbling that was getting louder by the second. Something seemed off. As her ears twitch more, she turns around, trying to isolate the sound.

Realizing the source of the sound was snow rushing from above towards the village, Catra springs into action.

“She-ra!” she calls out with urgency in her voice. “The snow!”

She-ra’s attention snaps from the adoring fans, to the snow rushing towards the village. Sadly, she could already tell that it was too much hurdling towards the village for her to stop on her own. “Everyone evacuate, now!” she exclaims, turning to gesture for everyone to evacuate.

Everyone in the village begin running as fast as they can to safety, with Entrapta and She-ra behind them ensuring no one was left behind and at first everyone was together, but before exiting the village, a young boy trips, and the young girl in the blue parka decides to be a hero like She-ra.

As the young girl stops to save her friend, Catra stops as well and turns to them, noticing the snow was beginning to consume the village. Seeing that she had no time to grab them and run, Catra decided to do the next best thing. As she leaps at the children, she takes one under each arm and dives into the closest building.

Just as they pass through the door, everything becomes dark as the house and the entire village are consumed by the snow.

Having made it to safety, She-ra comes to a stop to catch her breath. She glances around at the villagers to make sure they all got out safe. However, as she looks around, she notices someone missing. “Entrapta, where is Catra?” she asks, turning to the pink haired geek princess.

“Lucy? Mitch?” another woman calls out, looking frantically for her two children who were also not in the crowd.

Realizing that none of them were in the crowd, She-ra turned back to where the village had sat. Her heart completely sank when she realized that everything was completely buried. Not even a building was showing. There was no way they would be able to find the easily.

Catra lets out a small groan as she pulls herself up from the ground. She lets out a small breath as she tries to look around. Everything was pitch black, but thankfully her cat eyes allowed her to see a little bit. “There has got to be something….” She mutters to herself as she begins feeling around the room for a candle or something to ignite.

“Mommy?” a sudden young male voice calls out. “I don’t like this, where are you?”

Catra’s ears twitch as she can hear the young boy start to cry. “Oh, no. No. No. No. Please don’t!” Catra says not wanting to be stuck in here with crying children. Catra begins to frantically feel around what felt like a counter for something. “It’s going to be ok!”

Unfortunately for Catra, her plea for the child to not cry didn’t work. Not only was she now stumbling through the dark to find a source of light, she had to put up with a screaming child. Not to mention because they were buried in snow, she knew there was only so much oxygen before it would run out.

“Please stop crying!” she asks as she frantically feels around the room, stumbling upon a counter and accidentally knocking random objects off the counter onto the floor. As each item hits the floor, Catra jumps, having startled herself. “Come on, there has to be something…” she mutters to herself.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she managed to find a candle. With a sigh of relief she lights it, giving the room a little light.

Holding the candle out, she examines the room she was in. The front door was completely snowed in. There was a window just to the left of it, which was also broken in with the snow. On the other side of the room, sat two young children on the floor. A young girl holding her little brother close as he cries in fear.

Mitch, the young boy who had started to cry out of fear and Lucy, the little girl in the blue parka who was the first to recognize She-ra in the village. Both of them no older than five years old.

Catra wasn’t the best with children. Having not had a proper childhood herself or a good mother figure, she really had no idea what to even do. In the fright zone, you were scolded if you were caught crying. Crying was a sign of weakness. She cautiously approaches, candle in hand as she awkwardly crouches down to their level trying to get Mitch to stop crying. “Crying isn’t going to help”

Cringing at the noise, Catra awkwardly pats Mitch on the back in an attempts of comforting the child. “Come on, please stop” she says almost begging.

Lucy lets out a small giggle as she pulls Mitch into a big hug before standing herself up, standing in Catra’s way. “Hey! She-ra wouldn’t cry!” she says trying to be brave herself, as she takes a hold of Mitches hand to pull him to his feet.

As Mitch stands himself up, he wipes his tears with his sleeve, giving a nod in agreement. Both he and his sister admired and looked up to She-ra and Lucy was right. If She-ra were here, she wouldn’t cry. She would be trying to find a way out. “You’re right” he says with a small sniffle. “She-ra would be brave!”

Catra was a little thrown off by how Lucy had managed to get her brother to stop. She didn’t even think about using She-ra’s name to try and calm him down. Growing up, Catra never had a hero.

Holding the candle up, Catra examines the room that they are in even more.

They seemed to be in what would be the kitchen. There was a counter with several dishes that were covered in snow that had flooded through the window. The door that was busted in with snow sealing its entrance. There was a table that was on its side and a couple chairs with now broken legs. On the other side of the room was an open-door frame.

Catra carefully walks through the doorway, light from the candle coming with her from the kitchen to the living room.

As the kitchen slowly become dark, Lucy and Mitch dash from their spot against the way to Catra’s side. The two of them clinging to Catra.

“H-Hey!?” Catra calls out, stumbling a little as one child takes a hold from each side. She didn’t quite get what they were doing at first. She tries to shake them off at first but gives up when she realized her mistake of taking the only light source with her and leaving the kids in total darkness.

This room was a little larger than the kitchen. It had some stairs to a second level; however, they were completely collapsed under the weight of snow that had broken though. There was a small couch in the middle of the room with some blankets over it sitting in front of a small wooden fireplace.

Spotting the fireplace, Catra shakes the kids off of her finally and approaches it. She places the candle in the fireplace against the wood, holding it close until a fire was lit. As the fireplace lights and starts to warm the room a little, Catra blows out the candle.

“Finally” she says, able to see properly. Though, she wasn’t sure what to do from here. She was literally trapped under who knows how much snow, with two random children that she had no idea how to take care of with a fire that was going eat their oxygen much faster, but it was that or freeze.

“She-ra will be here to save us!” Lucy says with Mitch nodding in agreement.

“She-ra will be here soon! I know it!” Mitch replies with a big hopeful grin.

With frustration, Catra turns to the kids and tries to speak as calmly as possible. “She-ra will come for us, but, She-ra is not here right now” she starts, her voice cracking a little as she struggles to not upset the children. “Right now, it’s just us. You can sit and wait for She-ra or you can do what She-ra would do and find a way out!”

Outside of the snow buried village, She-ra and the villagers were all working frantically to try and unbury the village. Though they all knew it was unlikely, everyone was still holding onto hope that Catra and the children were alright.

With a loud scream, Adora slashes the sword down from the sky towards the snow below. As the sword meets the ground, a large blast of energy blows through the snow, clearing it bit by bit. However, it wasn’t working fast enough. With a frustrated sigh, the sword change’s shape into a large shovel.

She begins to frantically shovel through the snow along side all of the other villagers. It wasn’t the best option but until Entrapta returned with Frosta, it was all they could do. “Please hang on Catra” She-ra thinks to herself as she shovels and shovels away, despite how tired she herself was getting.

Tired of waiting around, Catra approaches the door in the kitchen and begins to try and dig though the snow. It was cold to touch against her gloveless hands, but she didn’t care. She had to try something. Claw by claw, she tosses balls of snow behind her, slowly covering the kitchen flood behind her. It wasn’t long before her hands started to go numb

With frustration, she starts trying to claw at the snow pile faster only to find that it was useless. From the other room, Mitch and Lucy watched as Catra tried her best to free from them their snow prison. It wasn’t hard for the children to see that she was starting to wear herself out.

Catra collapses to her knees, still trying to claw through the snow in the door. It had been a while since she had felt jealously, but these kids wouldn’t stop talking about how amazing She-ra was. Though they were right, She-ra was amazing and would come for them, Catra had decided that they couldn’t just wait around as time was running out for them.

As Catra goes down, Lucy and Mitch decide that its their turn. The two of them dashing from the living room to where Catra was now kneeling. They push themselves in front of Catra and begin digging, feeling inspired by Catra’s determination to get them out. As much as they idolized She-ra and knew she was coming, it finally hit the kids that Catra was right. She-ra wouldn’t sit around doing nothing.

While everyone was distracted with buried village, Grizzlor had managed to make his way through the kingdom of the snows. With his white fur camouflaging him within the snow filled mountain side, he pulls out some binoculars and begins to scope out the kingdom.

Unlike the other castles, it was already known that the runestone was not apart of the gate or out in the open. Not even the historian knew the exact location as to where they kept it. Though he was able to educate them on the history of the kingdom. He did mention though that there was several caverns and mountains around the castle, so it was probably kept safe from view inside one of those.

Starting at the castle itself, Grizzlor begins to focus the binoculars, looking for any indication as to where the runestone would be. He begins scanning to the south of the building, noticing a cave entrance with to guards standing in front of it. With a small grin, he lowers the binoculars, knowing that had to be where the runestone was.

Carefully scaling the mountain, he makes his way down to the bottom to get a closer look at the protected cave.

Act 3

She-ra and all the villagers were all scattered over where the village was buried, each tirelessly digging and working hard to find the missing children along with Catra.

With the sun starting to set, everyone knew time was getting short. If they didn’t find them soon, it was going to be impossible to get them out in the darkness, as the weather would get colder. Not only would the temperature drop, but the snow on top would most likely freeze, causing the snow to become wet and heavy by morning.

With her shovel switching back to the sword, She-ra plants the sword into the snow, using the energy to try and melt the snow. “This is taking too long!” She says exasperated, looking around at all the villagers, noting that everyone was getting tired.

Luckily, the calvary had arrived. It had taken some time but Entrapta, happily riding on Emily, was on her way back, with Scorpia, Perfuma, Seahawk, Mermista, Frosta and a few of her guards following behind. “I’VE BROUGHT HELP!” she exclaims happily, waving at She-ra with a small giggle.

Immediately Perfuma, Scorpia, Mermista and SeaHawk begin digging at the snow along side the villagers. All of them working with the utmost urgency.

As Entrapta sits atop of Emily, Emily begins firing lasers at the snow. With each hit, the snow it touches immediately begins to melt, slowly revealing a couple houses below. Finally, they were making progress.

Being the only princess with magic, aside from She-ra, Frosta begins using her ice powers to her advantage. Standing strong, she holds out her hand, using large sheets of ice to lift and remove the snow. As the ice sheets throws the snow to the side, the sheet of ice immediately disappears and reappears in another section in need of shoveling.

Still trying to dig her way out, Catra’s ears twitch. She can hear the people just above her working tirelessly to free them. Her tired expression turning to one of excitement mixed with adrenaline. The three of them were close.

With a sudden burst of energy, she speeds up with the digging when suddenly, a layer of snow just above vanishes.

What was one dark is replaced with the blinding light from the setting sun. Fresh chilled air fills the tunnel, hitting Catra and the kids. They were free.

Reaching out of the hole, Catra pulls herself out. She then crouches back down to the tunnel, reaching in to pull out Mitch and Lucy. Both of them happy that they had gotten out. Even more excited that they did it all by themselves.

“CATRA!” a loud familiar voice cries. Having noticed Catra crawling out from the snow, She-ra practically dives at Catra, knocking her back into the snow with a tight hug. “I was so worried!” she says squeezing her tightly, half in tears having been thinking the worst.

As Adora brought Catra into the tight embrace, Mitch and Lucy’s mother runs over in full tears. She pulls both the children into a tight hug before fully lifting them up and holding the pair close. “Are you both alright?” she asks.

Lucy gives a wide grin and nods. “Catra saved us!” she exclaims happily.

“We weren’t scared because Catra was with us!” Mitch adds as he returns his mothers embrace with a tight hug of his own.

Standing back up from the snow, Catra dusts the snow off her legs before standing straight. She watches as the mother of Mitch and Lucy approaches. She steps aside, assuming this was to thank She-ra for her efforts. To her surprise though, their mother holds out her hand to Catra, eyes still watery from her mixed emotions. “Thank you so much for keeping my children safe!” she says as she takes Catra’s hand, immediately pulling her into a hug.

Naturally, Mitch and Lucy joined into the hug, each taking a side of Catra, completely trapping her in an inescapable hug circle.

At first this random affection had thrown Catra off. She wasn’t used to people thanking her hero work. She was always on the sidelines as ‘She-ra’s partner’ but this time was different. “I just did what I had to do…” she says awkwardly.

The children’s mother lets Catra go, still holding her hands to show appreciation. She didn’t say anything, but her eyes and expression said it all. She was a worried mother and Catra was there to keep them safe. She didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Mitch and Lucy were alone.

It took a moment but Catra finally understood. Catra didn’t think she did much to help but to this mother, she had saved the most important things in her life. Unlike Shadow Weaver, this mother actually cared deeply for her children.

With Lucy and Mitch still clinging to Catra, she crouches down low and finally accepts their affection. With a small breath in, she extends her arms around the children to pull them into a warm hug.


	3. Unknowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow travel to Mystacor to update them on the situation and seek help from the sorcerer kingdom.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S3 episode 3

Act 1

George was standing before Evil Lynn who had just finished using another truth spell on him. As she sits in her throne watching him with intense eyes, he starts to talk about the Kingdom of the snows is not the last magical kingdom in Etheria. This was news to Evil Lynn, as her knowledge was that the runestones were the source of magic. She had overlooked the other magic users, Micah’s home, Mystacor.

When asked about this place, George tries not to talk but it just slips out. “Mystacor. A floating kingdom where all the young sorcerers train.” closing his eyes tightly, George takes a deep breath in, but he just can’t fight the spell put on him. “It’s kingdom is protected by an invisibility spell, so it’s location is well hidden. Though, Micah would know where it is”

“That will be all for now” Evil Lynn says calmly, rising from her seat just as Aracnia steps beside to George to lead him back to the dungeons below. Of course, before Aracnia could lead George away, he was stopped by Evil Lynn, who gestures for him to step aside. “I’ll take it from here”

Aracnia gives a small bow to his queen as he steps back, allowing her to escort George.

“Come” she simply says, turning her back to him, walking the opposite direction from the stairs that lead to the dungeon.

George was hesitant at first but with a defeated sigh, knowing he couldn’t do anything anyway, he silently follows. Plus he couldn’t do anything that would put Micah at risk, though with the words that had exited his mouth might have made that too late.

When they first arrived at the castle, George and Micah were cellmates. As days passed, Micah was taken from the cell and that was the last George had seen of him. He had no idea what she did with him or where he was. He hoped Micah had maybe gotten away but he knew deep down that he was probably still here and because of that, he had no choice but to comply. To an extent.

Evil Lynn leads George through the hallways and up a set of stairs, taking them to the upper levels of the castle. He wanted to ask where she was taking him, but he was also scared as to what the answer would be. It was hard enough already to hold a poker face when he wasn’t under the influence of a truth spell.

She stops in front of a large wooden door. As she stops, George stops as well, watching as she opens the door. Evil Lynn then steps in, gesturing for George to follow.

George enters into the room, a confused look on his face.

On the left of the room against the stone wall, was a small white cot. There was a couple empty bookshelves along the back wall and in the middle of the room was a large table with several familiar books and scrolls laying across it. Sitting in the chair, leaning back with his feet on the table and a book open in hand was Lance. Or so it would appear to be Lance.

Having met the shapeshifter already, and knowing his husband, George was not fooled by this attempt at a trick. While Double Trouble was enjoying themselves, George was not amused whatsoever.

“Double trouble, please” Evil Lynn says, placing a hand on George’s shoulder. “You’re upsetting our guest”

Double Trouble lets out a small pout as they remove their feel from the table, allowing the chair to drop back down to all fours. They then stand up, turning to face George one final time as Lance to blow George a kiss before changing back to their normal green selves. “You’re no fun” they say with a slight pout as they make their way past George and Evil Lynn, tail swaying in Georges face as they exit the room, leaving the room.

Evil Lynn, hand still placed on George’s shoulder, leads him into the room towards the table with the books laying across it. “You can thank Double Trouble for these” she says, gesturing to the books. Eight books to be exact, and four scrolls, all stolen from George and Lance’s library.

George immediately recognized them, one book in particular being a gift from Lance to him on their first anniversary together. Noting that everything was in good condition, it was clear to him that these were stolen from the library before the destruction.

Removing her hand from his shoulder, she turns back to the door. “Consider this a thank you for being so co-operative” she says with a dark grin on her face, knowing that he didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway. “Now if we can get you to talking without a truth spell, we can discuss allowing you to have free range of the castle”

Evil Lynn exits the room, locking the door behind her, leaving George alone inside.

Act 2

Right now everyone’s focus was on the kingdom of the snows, but Glimmer knew that sooner or later Evil Lynn would discover the hidden kingdom of Mystacor. Knowing the dangers ahead and knowing that they could use the help.

Leaving everyone behind in the kingdom of the snows to get prepared, Glimmer and Bow took it upon themselves to make the journey to Mystacor.

“Do you think my dad and George are ok?” Glimmer asks with concern in her voice as she journeys along side Bow. Deep down she just wanted to burst into the fright zone and rescue them but without her magic it was impossible.

Stopping in his tracks, Bow turns his attention to Glimmer. He firmly places his hands on her shoulders and gazes down into her eyes with just as much worry on his face. “Micah survived years alone on beast island” he says, assuring her that her dad was going to be fine. “And George fought with the first princess alliance against the horde. They’re strong people”

He did his best to sound confident in what he said but it was still hard. He pulls Glimmer into a tight hug “We’ll get them back. We will make everything right again” Bow says moments before pulling out of the hug.

The pair approach the edge of the cliff where a floating rock hidden by some clouds awaits. Without hesitation, Bow goes into sprint towards the ledge. Just as he reaches the end, he leaps forward through the cover of clouds, landing on the floating rock.

Glimmer was directly behind him. The moment she lands on the rock, it begins to rise up, taking the pair to Castaspella kingdom.

Just down the hallway from George’s new room, was a large wooden double door with two of Evil Lynn’s followers standing outside.

On the other side of the door was a large room with white stone floors and dark grey walls. On one side of the room was a large bed with a canopy top with white sheets draping down. The other side of the room had a small waterfall that flowed down the wall, into a small pond. Beside the waterfall was a vanity table and cushioned chair.

It was a room made for a king. So naturally, the by the back wall was a large barred window. Sitting on the ledge was Micah, legs crossed, and his eyes closed as he took slow deep breaths in meditation. Though his location had changed, he was still being kept in the castle against his will. A room that was given to him in the hopes that Micah would join Evil Lynn’s side.

Taking slow breaths in and out, Micah did his best to relax, despite the situation.

Everything on Mystacor seemed normal as usual. Having just gotten to the kingdom, Bow and Glimmer look around confused. People were going on as if half of Etheria has lost its magic.

“Do you think Castaspella knows what’s been happening?” Bow asks as he walks along side Glimmer, noticing how bright and carefree everything and everyone was.

Glimmer knew this kingdom tended to be a little more isolated from the others but there was no chance they were this oblivious, right? “I don’t know” she replies.

“GLIMMER! BOW!” the familiar chirpy voice that could only belong to Castaspella says from a distance. “It’s about time you two come by for a visit!” she says as she approaches right beside them, pulling the pair into a tight family hug. “I missed you so much!”

“Aunt Casta, please!” Glimmer pleas as she tries to pull away from the hug. Usually she would teleport out of them but because of circumstances she had to do it the old-fashioned way.

Castaspella pulls away from the hug, tilting her head slightly as she notes that Glimmer did not teleport out of the hug. “Strange, you would have teleported out of my hug!” she says stating the obvious, placing a hand on Glimmers forehead. “are you not feeling well?”

Glimmer swats Castaspella’s hand away as she places it against her head. “No, I’m fine!”

“Of course you’re not well! You’re probably here to use the healing springs again, it’s never to see your favorite aunt.” Castaspella says now with a small pout. “And how come Micah never replies to my letters?! You think he would at least reply to his only sister!”

“AUNT CASTA!” Glimmer half yells out in frustration, actually getting her aunt to stop talking and listen a moment. “We need to talk, it’s about Etheria and King Micah” she says lowering her voice.

Finally understanding that something serious was happening, Castaspella turns her back to Glimmer and stars to walk. “Let’s go inside and talk”

Back in the fright zone, Micah’s peaceful meditation was broken by the doors into his room being swung open. Opening his eyes, he lets out a sigh. He was tired of Evil Lynn and her attempts to win him over to her side. At this point she would be better off with a mind control spell.

“Are you comfortable?” Evil Lynn asks in a soft voice as she enters into the middle of the room, the doors closing behind her. “I tried to make it as close to your liking as I could” she says.

“You clearly don’t know me” Micah states calmly, trying to just keep to himself.

“Well, maybe you could tell me about your home” she replies, taking a seat beside Micah, placing a hand under his chin to force him to look at her. “Mystacor, is it?”

As soon as she mentioned his home kingdom, his heart immediately dropped. There was no way he could tell her about that place. A kingdom that was flowing with magic, where he grew up and learned to be the master sorcerer he was. He jolts up from the windowsill away from Evil Lynn shaking his head.

“Now really, how am I supposed to get to know you if you won’t open up?” Evil Lynn asks in a low tone, holding up her hand, the familiar circle of a truth spell forming.

While Glimmer and Bow got Castaspella caught up on the situation, a young girl who was probably a couple years older than Bow and Glimmer, holding a couple books, was making her way down the hallway towards the library. As she passes by the war room, she stops in her place and stands just outside of the door frame, recognizing a familiar voice that she had not heard in years.

She was about to enter into the room to interrupt until she heard the words. “George and captured” in the same sentence.

A loud thud of dropping books hitting the floor stops the meeting, causing Bow, Glimmer and Castaspella to turn their attention to the eavesdropper.

“Paige?!” Bow and Castaspella exclaimed in synchronization. 

Paige stood a good two feet taller than Bow. She had flaming red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, that fell down halfway down her back. Her eyes were bright green and her ears pointed at the tips. Her skin was olive with small patches of white all through it. She wore a white dress shirt that was tucked into blue dress pants.

While Bow and Castaspella clearly knew this girl Glimmer gives a shrug. “You know this girl?” Glimmer questions, eyeing Bow, wondering who this mystery girl was.

Bow chokes a little, realizing that Glimmer had never met any of his siblings before. “Glimmer! This is Paige, my sister”

There was no resemblance whatsoever to Bow, Lance or George. It was obvious that she was an adopted child but that didn’t make her any less of a sibling. It didn’t matter if there was blood relation or not, she was family to Bow, even if he hadn’t seen her or his other siblings for a while.

Paige picks her books back up, before extending a hand to Glimmer. “So you’re glimmer, Bow told me so much about you in his letters” she says in a kind voice.

Ah yes, those letters to family member that Glimmer had never heard of. “Pleasure” Glimmer says, returning the handshake with a firm grip.

“What are you doing here?” Bow asks, surprised to see his sister in Mystacor. She wasn’t magic, there was no need.

Paige gives a small shrug. “Quill and I started here as interns a few years ago and I guess we did such a good job with the library that Castaspella asked us to stay”

Bow’s jaw almost dropped. Two of his siblings were here this hole time and he didn’t even know it? He would have said hi to his siblings had he known. It was no surprised to him that Paige and Quill would have a job together though. They were twins, both of them practically inseparable their whole lives.

“So, you said dad is in trouble?” Paige questions. She didn’t hear the whole thing, but if George was in trouble, she wasn’t going to sit back and do nothing. Lance and George took her and several others in during the first war after their homes were destroyed. They raised and loved everyone as their own.

“Paige, what is keeping you?” a voice from up the hallway calls out. “I’ve been waiting forever!”

Quill emerges from the hallway, looking for his sister who was supposed to meet him in the library. Like his sister, Quill stood tall. His hair as fiery red as his sisters. It was short at the sides and puffed out a little in the front into a small point. He too was wearing a clean white shirt that was tucked into his blue dress pants.

He approaches the group, giving a wide grin at the sight of his baby brother Bow. With excitement, he pulls his brother into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. “I missed you!” he exclaims.

Despite all that happened, Glimmer did fid this little family reunion touching. He never mentioned his siblings to her, so she knew nothing about them. He obviously wrote letters and did his best to keep in touch. She had decided that once all this chaos comes to an end, she was making Bow invite all his siblings to the castle so that she could formally meet them all.

Leaving Bow to deal with his siblings, Glimmer pulls Castaspella to the side.

“So, are you willing to help us?” She asks with pleading eyes.

There was no question to it. Castaspella wasn’t going to stand back and do nothing. Etheria was about to fall. Magic was about to be lost forever. Most importantly, her brother was in trouble. Sooner or later Mystacor’s cover would be blown, and the sanctuary would no longer be safe.

Act 3

Soaring in the skies above, flying through clouds, Vultak quickly approaches the floating city. Micah had given away its co-ordinates, so Evil Lynn sent Vultak ahead. Flying above the kingdom, he spots a group of young sorcerers practicing magic.

Deciding this would be the best place to land, he dives down towards the group of students, landing right in the middle of them. The ground beneath his feet cracking upon landing.

The students all step back, whispering among themselves as the winged beast stands in the middle of them all. None of them knowing who this was or where it came from.

Straightening out his shoulders, Vultak stands up straight. His wings stretch themselves out as far as they could behind his back. His wings then quickly snap forward, unleashing a strong wind that blows some of the students back, knocking over a couple statues and beginning a small surge of chaos.

Inside the castle, Glimmer, Bow, Castaspella, Paige and Quill hear a couple screams from outside. The five of them sprinting to the outside to investigate what was going on.

Once outside the castle, Bow see’s the familiar figure flying through the air, dive bombing at random towards random people. “Vultak is here!” he calls out, reaching for his quiver, and opening his Bow to try and take aim.

“That witch must have gotten through to Micah” Castaspella angrily mutters, knowing there was no other way for this place to have been found. She herself, holds her hands out, thumb and pointer fingers pressed together into a triangle, also taking aim at Vultak, along side Bow.

Evil Lynn leads Micah to the little pond in the middle of his room. She waves her hand over the water, causing a few ripples in the once calm water. As the ripples start to settle, an image appears. She had used a location spell to lock onto Vultak, whom she had sent to Mystacor ahead of her to rile things up a little.

As much as he didn’t want to watch the scene ahead, he couldn’t look away. 

Several young and inexperienced sorcerers are running away from Vultak’s attacks, while other try to take down the winged beast. He sends several sonic shock waves towards the kingdom ground, using his wings by bringing them outstretched behind, and quickly snapping them forward.

Suddenly, Vultak is hit by an arrow, and electrocuted. The wings, slowly disappear from his arms as he starts to free fall, landing and creating a large crater in the ground below.

As he’s landed, Bow, Glimmer, Castaspella and several guards rush to the scene. Of course as they got closer and the paralysis effect of the shock arrow fades, Vultak pulls himself back up, going into a jump. He holds his arms up, reforming his wings to find cover so he could regroup.

Micah couldn’t help but grin as Vultak got struck with the arrow. As far as Micah was concerned, Vultak got that was coming his way, if he even did manage to get back up and slip away.

He almost feels sadness flow through him as Castaspella passes by in the water. His only sister. Micah’s grin from Vultak’s pain quickly fades away even more so when Glimmer is seen, moving beside Castaspella, holding a long tree branch in her hand in place of what would usually be a staff. Both of them holding a battle stance, ready to take down Vultak.

While his eyes were locked on the water, watching the chaos unfolding in Mystacor, an uneasiness flowed through Micah. Chills ran up his spine as Evil Lynn places a hand on Micah’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“I think Vultak’s had enough fun. What do you say we go pay Mystacor a visit?”


	4. Attack on Mystacor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Lynn begins her attack on Mystacor while Bow, Glimmer and Micah work on evacuating the kingdom and getting everyone to safety.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S3 episode 4

Act 1

Despite the setback from the avalanche, Entrapta was back to getting the PBP’s set up around the kingdom of the snows with the help of Adora and Catra. With a map in her hand, Entrapta takes a couple steps to the left and then back before a strand of hair sets down the final plate on the ground.

“And…there!” she says happily as she lowers the map of the kingdom, to ensure it was placed right. She looks back down to the map once more as some hair shifts the plate a little to the right of its position. “I mean there”

Happy with the placement, a strand of reaches into her back pockets to take out her tablet. The tablet is then brought in front of her face as she continues to type away at it, calibrating the settings and readying the final piece.

As Entrapta did her thing to try and calibrate the barrier plates, Adora’s own personal tablet begins to go off. As Adora answers, Catra leans her head down on Adora’s shoulder as her tail gently brushes against her back, curious as to what was going on.

“Hey Bow, what’s going on?” Adora asks, calmly accepting the call. She knew that he and Glimmer had gone to Mystacor, so she didn’t expect any emergency calls. However, upon seeing Bow on the screen and some of the chaos in the background.

“Mystacor has been compromised” Bow exclaims firmly on the other side. As he speaks, Vultak dives down, aiming for Bow, causing him to drop the device as he dives out of the way. After diving out of the way, he fires an arrow towards the flying enemy before reaching for his tracker pad to continue his message. “We need She-ra here now”

Act 2

While Vultak had already begun terrorising the people of Mystacor, Evil Lynn appears in the middle of the kingdom with Triklops, Dragstor, a few of her followers from Ei Taikaa and of course, king Micah. As soon as she appeared on Mystacor, she could feel the magical pressure that was flowing through the kingdom. She takes in a slow deep breath as she savors this moment. As she lets out her breath, she turns her attention to Triklops and Dragstor. “Round everyone up” she says with a twisted smile on her face as she could just taste the magic.

“Stop this at once!” Micah demands firmly, stepping away from Evil Lynn to move in the way of Dragstor and Triklops.

Naturally, when Micah went to get in the way, Evil Lynn reaches out and takes a hold of his arm. With an aggressive yank, she pulls Micah in close to her, leaning close into his ear. “There is no stopping this, this kingdom will be purified” she whispers with a soft yet twisted voice.

“Its about time” Vultak huffs to himself, seeing that Evil Lynn had finally arrived. Vultak was getting tired of being chased, so seeing that the others were here, he could finally relax a little. Swooping down from one of the castle towers, where he resided for safety temporarily, he lands beside Triklops.

Several of the young students had retreated into the castle for safety, under the command of Castaspella. It was the safest place for the time being. That is until Triklops and Dragstor started attacking the castle.

With one blast from his third eye, the stone wall practically explodes, creating a hole in the wall. As it reveals several young sorcerers, they start to scatter further into the castle.

Seeing this attack, Bow’s first instinct was to seal the hole. Reaching for one of his famous goo arrows, he pulls back on the arrow and quickly unleashes it. Before Triklops and Dragstor can get into the building, the arrow hits the stone wall, patching the newly created hole with the bright green sticky goo.

Annoyed, Dragstor turns his attention to Bow, steam forming from the vents in his neck. “I’ll take care of this guy” he growls in a low voice, raising his arm, converting it into its gun form.

As Dragstor begins to fire at Bow, Triklops fires at the goo, melting it and entering into the building.

As projectiles begin firing at Bow, he dives behind some rubble for cover. He reaches in his quiver, trying to find an arrow that might help him out. Reaching for an electric arrow, he comes out from his cover and fires a shot. Unfortunately, with one swipe with the gatling arm, the arrow is tossed aside like nothing.

More projectiles come flying at Bow, causing him to return to cover. With the endless barrage of bullets, Bow finds himself trapped and unable to move. Thankfully for him, Glimmer had his back.

She might now have had her powers but if Adora taught her anything, it was that you can still fight. With a large tree branch in hand, she strikes Dragstor from the back. She knew it wouldn’t be enough to stop him, but it was enough to allow Bow to get out from being cornered.

The tree branch breaks in half as soon as it strikes Dragstor. Lowering his weapon, Dragstor turns his attention to Glimmer, angered by her attack. He reaches out to Glimmer and picks her up by the shirt collar, ready to attack.

Suddenly though, before he could even hurt Glimmer, two arrows nail him in the back. One arrow exploding into a burst of water, and the second, Bow’s final arrow, an electric arrow. The combination of the two causing Dragstor to spark and short circuit.

Letting go of Glimmer, Dragstor temporarily shuts down, dropping down to the ground.

As soon as Glimmer is free, she looks up to Bow with a smirk on her face. “Thanks” she says lovingly to her boyfriend.

“I should be thanking you” Bow replies, making his way to Glimmers side. He places his hands on her shoulders as he looks around. “We need to evacuate everyone”

Inside the castle of Mystacor, Paige and Quill were guiding a couple of the young sorcerers towards safety. While Quill ran up ahead to lead the students down the hallway, Paige chose to stay behind to try and slow down Triklops, who was trailing right behind.

In attempts to buy Quill and the students some time, Paige steps around a corner. She presses herself against the wall, holding a book tightly in her hands. She and her brother were not magic, nor were they fighters but they would do what they could. Keeping herself focused, she pulls the book up to her chest. As she her footsteps coming her way, Paige steps out into the hallway with the book now raised in the air. With one quick swing, the hardcover book meets Triklops’ face, knocking him off his feet.

With a small victorious smirk, she then gently drops the book to the ground and takes off running to catch up with Quill.

Quill was leading the students towards a back exit of the castle in attempts of getting them out of Mystacor and to safety. Unfortunately as the group make their way towards the back exit, a couple of Evil Lynn’s followers from Ei Taikaa cut them off. Both of them holding a blaster that was found laying around the fright zone.

Suddenly stopping, one of the young sorcerers’ steps in front of Quill. She holds out her hand and focus’ her energy, forming a small circle under the feet of the two followers. Within seconds a bright light forms beneath the pair. It wasn’t a strong spell, but it was enough to blind and stun them.

The young sorcerer girls a wide grin as the two men drop their weapons and cover their eyes.

“Good job!” Quill says with praise, gently messing up the young one’s hair before gesturing for everyone to continue on.

Outside, Evil Lynn was standing by, while one by one people were being gathered into the courtyard before her. Beside her, still completely frozen from her spell, stood Micah who was doing his best to try and break free.

“Please, stop this!” He demands. “These kids are innocent”

Completely ignoring Micah, Evil Lynn takes a step away from him, making her way towards a young sorcerer who was around 14 years old.

As she approaches the sorcerer, a flash of light appears between them. She lets out a small hiss as she is blinded by this sudden appearance of light. She stumbles back, allowing the spell she used on Micah to break.

Finally free, Micah dashes from his spot to the young student sorcerer. He pushes himself between the student and Evil Lynn, placing a hand on the student’s shoulder. “Come on” he states firmly, pulling him and gesturing to the other sorcerers who were brought there to follow him out.

As the blinding light clears, Castaspella appears before Evil Lynn. Her usual carefree and calm look replaced with one of more seriousness. This was her kingdom. Those were her subjects. That was her brother. She was not about to allow this woman to invade her kingdom.

Micah leads the students out of the courtyard, away from Evil Lynn. As they exit the courtyard, Micah see’s his daughter and Bow not far in the distance.

Having just finished the fight with Dragstor, Glimmer and Bow turn their back to him. Noticing Micah and several students behind him. Holding her tree branch weapon in hand, Glimmer runs towards Micah.

While Micah grins wildly and opens his arms to accept his daughter in an embrace, Glimmer takes on a fighting stance holding the branch to him. “I am not in the mood for your tricks, Double trouble!” she exclaims, holding the branch firmly, causing Micah to stop dead in his tracks.

“Baby girl, it’s me!” Micah says holding his hands up. “I swear!”

Glimmer’s eyes couldn’t help but water as she drops the tree branch and dives into her father’s arms. She holds him tightly, feeling a little guilty for doubting his identity at first.

While Glimmer is holding her dad tightly, Bow curiously approaches. He doesn’t say anything, but his facial expression says it all. Noticing this, Micah gently pulls away from his daughter and approaches Bow, placing a hand on each of his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“George is one of the strongest people I know” he says calmly, trying to assure him that his father was alright. “I promise you; he is safe, and we will get him back”

Bow gives a firm nod in agreement. His dad was a strong person and if they were to rescue him from Evil Lynn’s clutches, he would have to be strong too.

Stepping back, Bow raises his arm into the air, holding his now folded bow in his hand. “Alright! Everyone follow me” he calls out to the students, taking the lead to get this first group of students evacuated.

Unfortunately, just as Bow was about to lead the group, loud noises of steam venting and gears grinding and shifting are heard from the currently downed Dragstor. Just as Bow turned around, the large foe was starting to reboot himself and rise up.

The bow that Bow was holding up into the air flips open as he lowers it to aim. He reaches into his quiver, completely forgetting that he had no more arrows left. Standing in front of the students, he takes a step back, Dragstor finally stands himself up fully with a low chuckle.

Dragstor holds out his hand, his hand shifting into it’s gatling gun form. He takes aim at the group, slowly moving his arm from side to side to intimidate the group. His orders were to bring them to Evil Lynn, so he already knew he couldn’t hurt any of the students, but when it came to Bow and Glimmer, she already had their magic.

With a dark smirk on his face, he stops moving his arm, taking aim at Bow. Small clicks in the arm are heard as he prepares to attack.

Choosing to stand his ground, Bow holds his position.

Thankfully, just as he was about to fire, the tall, blond warrior drops down from the sky. With a loud scream, She-ra had jumped off of her noble steed, Swift Wind’s, back to get the element of surprise on Dragstor.

Freefalling from the sky above, She-ra lands right on Dragstor’s back as her sword pierces though the gatling gun, disabling the weapon just before it could fire.

Going from tense to a bit more relaxed, Bow calls out to the other sorcerers, knowing that She-ra had this under control. “come on! This way!” he states, leading the group around the side and out of the line of fire between She-ra and Dragstor.

While Bow lead the group towards the clouded passageway towards the ground, Micah and Glimmer watch the back of the group, ready to take the defense if needed.

Bright lights and loud thundering clashes could be heard in the distance as white clouds overhead begin turning dark above Evil Lynn and Castaspella. Both of them almost evenly matched with their magical ability, with Evil Lynn having the tactical advantage of having the princesses magic abilities.

Evil Lynn casts a lightning spell, aiming it right at Castaspella, who traces a large circle with her fingers, creating a shield. Not even flinching as the lighting met with the invisible barrier. A bright flashing light forms as it makes contact. As the light clears, Evil Lynn was no longer standing in front of Castaspella.

With her eyes shifting side to side trying to lock onto Evil Lynn, Castaspella quickly turns around, knowing the only place she could have gone was behind her.

She was right.

Evil Lynn had appeared right behind her, but thanks to Castaspella’s quick thinking and movements, she was able to avoid Evil Lynn’s magic consuming grasp. She leaps back, holding out both hands, attempting a binding spell to try and at the very least slow Evil Lynn down.

As Castaspella casts the spell, a light circle forms underneath Evil Lynn. Within seconds, a coupe strings of light rise up from the ground, wrapping around Evil Lynn’s legs, trying to pull her down.

At first it appeared to be working, until Evil Lynn managed to overpower the light. With one movement, she disperses the light around her, bursting free with a large intimidating grin on her face.

In the same move that Castaspella just used on her, Evil Lynn rises her hands. The ground beneath Castaspella begins to crack as several plant roots rise from below. Using the magic stolen from Perfuma, she begins controlling the plants around them, instructing them to attack.

Act 3

She-ra is thrown off of Dragstor’s back. She lands several feet away from them, with a large crash into the ground below, creating a large indent in the grass. Just as she was getting herself back up, Dragstor had revved himself up, gone into a run and jump, aiming to land on top of She-ra.

Moving swiftly, She-ra rolls herself out of her little hole just seconds before Dragstor could make contact with her.

Dragstor lands with a loud crash, making the hole in the ground even deeper.

Angered, Dragstor pulls himself out. His eyes locking onto She-ra as he immediately leaps out of the hole to go in for the offense.

Just as Dragstor pulls back to throw a punch, She-ra’s sword transforms into a shield. The shield takes the brunt of the hit, pushing She-ra back a few more feet. A second swing comes her way from his other fist.

Seeing this next strike, She-ra crouches down below, swinging herself around to his back. She knew his weak spot; she knew how to take him down. She wanted to do it quickly, so, she raises up the shield, which turns back into the sword.

Using the hilt of the sword, She-ra begins to lower it. She jam’s it into the vent pipe that sticks out of his neck.

Heating up, Dragstor begins to flail sporadically. In the small panic, he reaches behind, taking a hold of She-ra’s leg and pulling her completely off. Still holding onto the sword, She-ra is swung from Dragstor’s back, to in front.

Finally able to vent properly, he holds She-ra up high for a moment before swinging her back, throwing her across the land towards the edge of the floating kingdom.

With the momentum of the throw, She-ra lands with a roll. Unable to stop herself, she plants her sword into the ground to slow herself down and prevent herself from going over the edge.

Coming to a slowed stop, She-ra holds onto her sword tightly with one knee on the ground and her foot hanging off the edge. She lets out a small breath of relief as she looks behind to see nothing but clouds and what would be a long way down.

Standing herself up, She-ra holds out the sword with both hands. It was already clear that Dragstor was not going to go down very easily. She didn’t want to kill him or anything but at this point, there was only one way she could deal with him and keep collateral damage to a minimum (not that Mystacor hadn’t already taken a major hit from this unexpected attack)

As She-ra stood her ground, Dragstor lets out a loud huff. His eyes were intense and narrowed as his sights were set on She-ra. Steam was expelled from the vents as Dragstor crouches down into a sprinting position. With she-ra locked on target, Dragstor goes into a sprint, charging as fast as he could towards her.

Holding her ground, She-ra stands there firm and confident. She knows that she can’t move until the right moment. She watches as he eases in closely.

Just a few meters away, She-ra lets out a small smirk as she turns her sword into a long pole. With a quick step, she digs the pole into the ground. She leaps off the ground, the pole gracefully guiding She-ra up and over top Dragstor, as he continued on he straight path towards her.

Running completely past She-ra, and unable to stop because of his momentum, Dragstor completely runs himself over the edge of the floating castle. He leaves a mark through the clouds, eventually disappearing as he falls further from the castle and closer to the ground.

Landing on both feet firmly on the ground, She-ra turns the pole back into her sword as she cautiously approaches the edge of the ground. She carefully leans over and looks around for any signs of Dragstor. Relieved that there was no sign of him, She-ra steps back from the edge where Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Swift Wind and Micah were waiting for her.

The group had just gotten a few students evacuated but there was still several people scattered around the kingdom. There was the group that had fled into the castle for safety, that was being hunted by Triklops and Vultak, as well as a couple student that decided to stay and help Castaspella.

She-ra looks around at the group, trying to come up with a plan.

“You guys focus on making sure everyone gets out of here safely!” She-ra says confidently, being the leader that she is. “I’ll go back up Castaspella” she continues, turning her attention to the battel happening in the distance in the castle courtyard.


	5. Attack on Mystacor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mystacor falls and Evil Lynn's powers grow stronger, King Micah comes up with a plan to potentially stop Evil Lynn.

She-ra: Magic of the universe season 3 episode 5

Act 1

Castaspella was standing just outside her castle, strong winds circling around as she holds her hands out in front, casting a shield spell to protect herself.

Across from her, Evil Lynn was standing calmly, planning her next move. She was actually enjoying this. Her lips poise into a small smile as she takes a deep breath in. For a moment she closes her eyes as she just soaks in the moment.

As Evil Lynn’s eyes open back up, all color in them faded to a pure white. With her left arm stretched out to the side, and fingers spread out, roots from the ground below her start to break through the ground. As the roots rise, they begin to spark a red lightning. Both Entrapta’s and Perfuma’s powers combining into one.

With one swift motion forward with her arm, Evil Lynn sends the electrified roots towards Castaspella.

Seeing the roots head her way, Castaspella, stands her ground, keeping her focus on keeping the shield up. One. Two. Three loud snaps are heard as each root makes contact with the shield, sparks flying with each hit.

The force of each hit was enough to push Castaspella back a few inches every time, until finally after the seventh hit, the shield begins to break as Castaspella’s concentration on the spell begins to break. With one more root whip heading her way, Castaspella breaks the spell, jumping out of the way to dodge the attack, knowing that it would have broken through.

The electrified root just barely misses Castaspella as she moves out of the way. She lands a few feet to the right, kneeling down on one knee. She was starting to feel worn out and tired. She was a powerful sorcerer, but she had never had to use magic like this before and it was draining.

Unfortunately, Evil Lynn wasn’t allowing Castaspella time for a break. She keeps her gaze on Castaspella, and just as she moves, Evil Lynn commands the roots to follow.

Two large electrified roots whip towards Castaspella as she tries to catch her breath. Breathing heavily, she watches as the whips get closer. Knowing she wasn’t going to be fast enough to dodge, Castaspella braces herself by closing her eyes and raising her arms up to protect her face.

Just as the root whip was going to make impact, a loud clash is heard. Castaspella flinches before looking up. Before her was a familiar figure in a white skirt with long blond flowing hair.

She-ra had made it just in time. She was standing protectively over Castaspella with her sword currently in the form of a shield which she had used to deflect the attack from Evil Lynn.

“Sorry I’m late” She-ra says turning around to extend a hand to Castaspella to help her up. “Get somewhere safe, I’ll take it from here” she says firmly, ready for battle.

Castaspella takes She-ra’s hand, accepting the help up to her feet. Her priorities were with protecting the students here and if She-ra could keep Evil Lynn occupied, she could help make sure everyone evacuates safely.

“Be careful” she says calmly, trusting She-ra had this under control.

Act 2

Back on the other side of the castle, smoke begins to emerge as stone begins to fall. Vultak and Triklops were both hot on Paige and Quills trail, targeting the few remaining students trying to evacuate Mystacor. Screams from the student could be heard, and as the dust clears, Vultak can be seen flying up above, trying to cut the group off.

Seeing this from the distance, Micah points out at Vultak.

“Bow!” he calls out, trying to get the archers attention.

Still out of arrows Bow frantically looks around for something to shoot. It was possible that there was still an arrow intact laying around somewhere, but from the looks of it, nothing within the area. Fortunately for him, Catra had already taken off running towards the group and Vultak.

“I got this!” she calls out, leaping from rubble pile to rubble pile, eventually up onto the side of the castle. From that position, Catra immediately leaps at Vultak, claws out and ready to strike.

As Catra lands on Vultak’s back, he begins to lose control. He dives down towards the ground, then off to the side, trying to get Catra off his back. With each sharp turn he made in the air though, Catra dug her claws deeper into his back in an attempt to not let go.

While Catra was keeping Vultak busy, Micah, Bow, and Glimmer had managed to catch up to the remaining students.

“Is this everyone that is left?” Micah asks, knowing that several students had already fled the kingdom to get somewhere safe.

Paige gives a nod as Quill speaks. “I think so, yeah.” He says gesturing to the remaining few students that were following them.

As the group takes this moment to relax a moment, a red beam of light comes from across the way, aimed right at Paige. Seeing this, Bow immediately jumps into action. Quickly dashing to his older sisters’ side, he goes into a leap, diving right at her and tacking the redhead to the ground. The laser beam just barely grazing Bow’s shirt.

The two of them land on the ground with a loud thud, just as Triklops reveals himself back out into the open.

Just as Triklops steps towards the group, both Micah and Glimmer position themselves between the students and Triklops. Glimmer holding a large tree branch as though it was her staff, and Micah holding his hands out in fists, both in a battle-ready position. Both ready to protect everyone, even if they didn’t have any magic ability at the moment.

Even though Micah’s face was neutral and focused, deep down, the excitement inside him was real. He never imagined there would be a day where he would get the chance to fight side by side with his daughter. He was proud of how much his baby girl had grown.

As the pair ready themselves for combat, Triklops gives a smirk before joining them in a prepared stance for combat. Usually two against one would seem a little unfair but his cocky attitude had him believing that he would be unstoppable. After all, he had the advantage.

“Ready baby girl?” Micah says with a proud smirk on his face.

“Always” Glimmer replies, also taking in this rare moment. Happy that this time she was fighting with her dad and not against. As odd as it was, this was a moment she had dreamed off since she was a little girl.

Though it was only a few seconds, the both of them savored this moment. As a laser beam came their way, both Glimmer and Micah gave a smirk before breaking apart. Micah dashed to the left, while Glimmer went right. The red beam of light hitting the ground between them, leaving a charred smoking hole in the ground.

Micah was the first to make a move, jumping towards Triklops with his fist pulled back and ready to strike. With a loud grunt, he thrusts his fist forward. Triklops blocks the punch, catching Micah’s hand in his own, giving a cocky grin as he tightens his grip and starts to twist Micah’s arm. 

Glimmer had come at him from behind. As she closed in, she firmly places the staff into the ground and jumps up. Letting out a loud yell, she swings herself forward and swings her feet off of the ground as she holds onto the staff. With one quick motion, she plants her feet on Triklop’s back, beds her knees and thrusts herself off. As she does this, Triklops is pushed forward.

Letting go of Micah’s hand and completely thrown off, Triklops stumbles forward from the force. After a couple stumbling steps, he turns himself around. As he does, he fires a couple lasers to try and keep Glimmer and Micah from getting close.

Unfortunately for Triklops, Micah and Glimmer had already assumed he was going to try something to push them back. As he fires, the father and daughter dodge and push forward.

Micah swings his arms at Triklops, going to a strike. Triklops ducks but is immediately struck by Glimmer who was following her father lead. Both of them grinning wildly at this moment, despite the circumstances.

With one final strike from both Micah and Glimmer, Triklops was down.

Just as Triklops falls to the ground, Vultak spirals down from the sky crashing into the ground beside him with Catra still on his back.

As the ground settles, Catra jumps off of Vultak’s back and dusts herself off, satisfied with her take down.

Back with She-ra, the battle had already started. The clouds above Evil Lynn and She-ra were dark as red lightning was striking all around them.

She-ra was well aware that she was out powered but she had to do what she could to stop Evil Lynn. Holding herself tall, with a confident poise, a light blue glow surrounds She-ra as he hair flows with the wind blowing around her.

Two vines with red electricity flowing through them comes whipping towards She-ra. Seeing this, she holds up her sword to deflect the strike. Spinning slightly as the vines bounce off the sword, She-ra launches herself at Evil Lynn.

As She-ra closes in on Evil Lynn, she pulls her sword back towards herself, quickly thrusting the blade forward.

As the blade gets close to Evil Lynn though, it stops, having made contact with a shield she had formed around herself. However, despite the shield, She-ra grips her sword firmly and holds steady with it’s point still placed against the shield. Her teeth grinding together, and her light blue eyes focused as She-ra uses all of her strength to try and pierce through the shield Evil Lynn had created to protect herself.

“You’re destroying everything, can’t you see that?” She-ra says firmly as she holds her position, trying to talk some sense into Evil Lynn. “This isn’t you!”

Evil Lynn gives a small grin, actually enjoying this. Her eyes, which were locked with She-ra’s, slowly move down to the tip of her sword attempting to break through. As She-ra speaks though, she blinks, bringing her eyes back up to She-ra’s. Her smirk disappearing into an angered scowl.

“You don’t know me” she hisses with annoyance, raising her hand to the shield. As her hand touches the shield, it completely disintegrate as she sends a strong wind pulse through it.

As soon as the shield is down, She-ra is thrown backwards into the air. She flies several feet up, before free falling back down to the ground. As she lands, her grip on the sword.

Slightly dazed from the blow, She-ra lays face down on the ground, gently pulling herself up with a groan. She looks around for her sword as she stands herself up, noticing it had landed a few feet to the left of her.

With a quick breath, She-ra launches herself towards the sword with her hand extended out to pick it up. As she gets just mere inches away from the blade, the ground beneath it explodes. The sword that was within reach, now thrown away several feet from She-ra yet again.

Evil Lynn lets out a low cackle as she watches the blade get tossed out of reach from She-ra. Had she known that disarming the blond warrior was this easy, she would have done so back when they first crossed paths.

She-ra takes in a deep breath as she attempts to pull herself back up again, knowing that she couldn’t give up. Not yet. Not after all she and her friends had been through. She had faced enemies worse than this. Horde prime and his collective were still much worse than this. Horde Prime was guided by power and destruction, where Evil Lynn is just misguided and confused. She-ra knew that there was good somewhere in her. She just needed to bring it out, some how.

Just off in the distance, the flashing lights from She-ra’s battle could be seen. Micah turns his attention over to the battle, his eyes focused on the distance. Clouds of dust rise from the ground, while other stone structures collapse. He was frozen in place as he watched the place he called home crumble.

“We need to help her” Glimmer exclaims, as she starts to dash towards the fight without hesitation.

Bow, Swiftwind and Catra take off closely behind Glimmer, knowing that they couldn’t stand back and watch anymore. Their job was to help the people of Mystacor evacuate and with most of the floating city empty, they could finally switch their focus to the fight ahead.

However, just as Glimmer steps past her father, Micah takes a hold of her hand, gripping it firmly. “Wait” he says calmly with a slight pull. His grasp stops his daughter while his voice causes Catra, Swiftwind and Bow to stop.

Stopping in their places, the group turns their attention to the king, all curious as to what Micah had to say.

Loosening his grip on Glimmers hand, he lets go, watching as her hand drops to her side. His eyes switch between the fight in the distance and back to the group, and then to his daughter’s eyes.

“I have a plan” he continues, his face trying to show confidence despite the hint of fear showing through. After all, no plan was a guarantee of success, but he knew that Evil Lynn was growing stronger each passing moment and that this was not the time to fight. They needed to strategize and use the current situation to their advantage. “I need you all to trust me.”

“Trust you? What kind of plan?” Glimmer asks suspiciously, knowing that his tone seemed a little off. Like he was planning to go in alone.

Micah crouches down to his daughters’ level, clasping her face in his hands as looks her in the eyes. He takes in a slow breath. His eyes completely focused on Glimmers as he tries to keep her calm. “Glimmer, I don’t know what will come of this, but please, just trust me”

Act 3

Evil Lynn looms over She-ra, a wild grin on her face as she just looks down upon the ‘defeated’ hero. “Is that is?” she asks curiously as she places her foot against the underside of She-ra’s stomach, giving her a small kick to roll her onto her back.

“I’m a little disappointed” she says, continuing her little monologue. “I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this”

Placing a foot firmly on She-ra’s chest, she pins her down to the cold stone ground beneath.

As the pressure from Evil Lynn’s foot is placed, She-ra’s hands immediately wrap around the ankle, trying to pry it off and break free. “Stop this!” she cries out with an exhausted voice. “Can’t you see you’re hurting so many innocent lives?”

Ignoring the words of She-ra, Evil Lynn holds out her hand towards the sword, which was laying several feet away, and calls forth the help of a few nearby plants to bring forth the sword.

As vines extent from the plants and wrap around the sword, She-ra’s eyes widen with panic as she struggles to pry Evil Lynn’s foot off.

With her hand reached out, the vines gently make their way towards Evil Lynn, gently delivering the sword to her. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the hilt, Evil Lynn takes in a deep breath as she feels a power like none other flowing through the sword itself.

Holding the sword up high, Evil Lynn steps off of She-ra, who at that moment, had changed back into Adora, who was starting to have her magic drained.

“Stop this! Please!” Adora cries out as Evil Lynn takes a few steps away from her, with her attention now completely on the magic that flowed through the sword.

Just when things seemed hopeless, a familiar neigh was heard from the skies above.

Without a minuet left to waste, Swiftwind was flying just above, on him, none other than King Micah. “Evil Lynn!” he calls out as Swiftwind lands, allowing the king to dismount.

Dropping her attention from the sword, Evil Lynn turns her attention to Micah. A look of surprise upon her face as she had assumed that he had actually run off like a coward. She lowers the sword to her side, loosening her grip on it ever so slightly. “Your majesty” she replies a little thrown off by this sudden appearance.

“Evil Lynn, I accept” he says as he approaches the corrupted vessel, trying to hide all nervousness inside, yet, saying these words did make him feel internally nauseated.

Back at the castle, Evil Lynn had made a proposal to him to join her. To sit by her side as they rule the universe as King and Queen. She knew that the people would not be welcoming to her as their leader but, a friendly and familiar face, such as King Micah’s should help ease a transition into a new magicless Era.

While Evil Lynn was distracted with Micah, Catra moved in for the strike. She slipped through some rocks, till she was behind the couple as they spoke. Her eyes scanned the scene ahead of her.

In the middle, Micah, and Evil Lynn. Just behind them, Adora who was now on her feet watching with intent, with Swiftwind offering a wing to help keep her supported. However, the target was neither of them. No. It was the sword that was loosely hanging from Evil Lynn’s hand.

With a wild grin on her face, teeth exposed and claws out, Catra leaps out from behind. No one messed with Adora but her. With that anger exposed, Catra lets out a loud battle cry as she dives at Evil Lynn.

Evil Lynn’s attention from Micah turns away for a split second as Catra latches onto her arm, and in the matter of a split second, a force field is created around her, throwing Catra away from her, and to Adora’s side.

Evil Lynn goes to strike, only to realise something was missing.

“Hey, did you loose something?” Catra asks with a cocky laugh in her voice, as she waves Adora’s sword up in the air.

“Why you!” Evil Lynn growls as a dark aura grows around her, as she begins to focus an attack on Catra, Adora and Swiftwind. However, just before any attack could be made, a smoke arrow lands in front of Evil Lynn, filling the area around her with a blinding grey smoke.

Glimmer and Bow reach the scene, all together and ready to make an escape. The four of them mounting on a slightly unhappy Swiftwind.

“I’m pretty sure this is way beyond my weight limit!” Swiftwind states as he struggles to launch himself into the air.

“This isn’t the time!” Catra replies with a growl in her voice, not in the mood to put up with this sass. “Just go!”

With a huff, Swiftwind bends his hind legs before extending them quickly, allowing himself to launch into the air.

As the group takes off, Glimmer looks down at the ground below. As the smoke begins the clear, the only thing she can see down below is her Father, whom even if they wanted to, would have not been able to make an escape like this. After all, they really were pushing it with four people on Swiftwind. It pained her, but they had to leave him behind. She just hoped this plan would work. 

“Be careful, daddy…” she says as she tries to keep herself strong, eyes focused on the two figures below slowly growing smaller and smaller as they made their escape.


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George learns about Micah's true intentions while Bow and the princesses devise a plan as things start to finally come together.

She-ra: Magic of the universe season 3 episode 6

Act 1

“Princess Frosta! We found an intruder lurking around the chamber of the Fractal Flake!” an ice guard states with urgency in her voice as she bursts into the war room where Frosta was currently in a meeting with the other princesses, awaiting She-ra and her team to return.

Hearing this news, the ice princesses stands herself up from her seat, brows furrowed with frustration as she turns her attention to the guards. Taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing, she turns her attention back to everyone else who was sitting around the large icy table.

“Excuse me a moment” she says as calmly as possible knowing that this was important. Before leaving however, she glances around at the princesses. Her eyes shifting between Scorpia, Perfuma, Mermista, Netossa, and Spinnerella. “Uhh..Scorpia, you take over this meeting till I get back!”

As those words exited her mouth, she could see an overgrowing expression of excitement beginning to form on Scorpia’s face. Before Scorpia could even say a word, Frosta began to feel a little instant regret and immediately changed her mind. “Actually, Netossa, you’re in charge!”

The second the name change is said, Scorpia’s overjoyed expression immediately fades away, at least she had Perfuma there beside her to gently pat her on the back and provide a shoulder to lean on as Netossa began taking over the princess meeting.

Having left the room, Frosta walked at a quick pace along side her guards. “What can you tell me about this intruder?”

“He’s a bear” she replies flatly with the simplest explanation.

“And how did this ‘Bear’ get so close to the Fractal flake?” She continues to ask, knowing the severity of the situation. “I thought no one could get through Entrapta’s barriers!”

Just as the guard was about to speak though, Entrapta drops down behind them from the ceiling, startling the group as she begins to speak unexpectedly.

“No one can get through!” the mechanical princesses begins to explain with a chipper and high-pitched voice. As she speaks, a strand of hair pulls her goggles off her eyes and round her neck as she holds out her tablet. “I went ahead and installed some surveillance camera’s around the perimeter of the kingdom and according to my readings, the only ones to come in or out of the kingdom of the snows since the barriers went up were Adora and others!” she states as she turns the tablet towards Frosta, showing a freeze frame of Adora and the others leaving.

Frosta stares at the tablet, then back up to Entrapta. “So this means?” she starts before Entrapta cuts her off.

“This intruder was already here when the barrier went up, trapping him inside!” she exclaims, jumping onto the support of her hair with a giggle.

The group continue to walk, stopping in front of the room that Romeo was being held in. The guards open the door, allowing Frosta and Entrapta to walk in to try and get some words out from the newest guest to the kingdom of the snows.

Frosta had this all planned out in her head, she would go in, intimidate this ‘bear’ and get all the answers she needed as to what he wanted with the fractal flake, maybe even a way to defeat Evil Lynn!

Of course, the image in her head was completely different than the scene before he behind the wall of ice that kept Romeo and Grizzlor trapped.

While she anticipated an epic interrogation, what she got was Grizzlor sitting on the provided couch with a book in hand, while Romeo effortlessly tried to pry the larger creature off the couch, exclaiming that he had dibs. It was almost sad watching the two interact, mainly because there was no way Romeo was going to be able to move Grizzlor.

“I said I was here first, therefor I am entitled to that seat!” Romeo exclaims, ripping the book from Grizzlor’s paws.

As the book leaves Grizzlor’s paws, he glances up, clearly agitated as he lets out a low growl. Suddenly, Grizzlor leaps off of the couch, but not with the intent of giving it up to Romeo. No. He actually leaps up and onto Romeo, breaking out into a fight that again, Romeo was not going to lose.

Entrapta’s attention moves away from her tablet a moment. As she gazes upon the arguing pair, she leans in close to Frosta, a strand of hair blocking a part of her mouth as she whispers in Frosta’s ear. “My monies on the big one.

Frosta don’t respond to Entrapta as she speaks. Instead she momentarily stands there watching the scene, dumbfounded by what was going.

“We’ll come back later…” Frosta says flatly as she turns her back to the cell and exits the room, leaving the pair to fight things out.

Act 2

Ferros was standing at the base of the throne that Evil Lynn sat upon. To her right sat an obviously uncomfortable Micah, knowing that he just had to play this part until a solid plan had come through.

“I’m getting worried” Ferros says to Evil Lynn, hoping she’ll at lease care about what he had to say. “Grizzlor hasn’t checked in with us in over a day” he pauses a moment. “Not to mention Double Troubles plaything has been missing for quite some time”. He honestly didn’t care much about Romeo, the guy was a but of a troublemaker, but Grizzlor was one of his. Grizzlor was family.

Evil Lynn takes in a slow breath as she listens to Ferros’ concerns. She understood. She wasn’t completely heartless, but now wasn’t the time to worry about one person. Or two.

“I’m sure they’ll turn up” She says “for now, we need to focus on the task at hand and relieve this world of it’s magic”

Ferros lets out a huffed breath as he gives a half bow of respect. “Of course” he says quietly.

As he steps aside from the throne, George is brought into the throne room, escorted by Aracnia.

“Historian!” Evil Lynn states as they enter the room. “I hope your new quarters are comfortable”

George and Aracnia stop at the base of the throne and just as George was about to talk, he stops himself. Eyes widened with horror as he see’s her King. No. His friend, Micah sitting beside Evil Lynn. Knowing that Micah would never support Evil Lynn and her destructive cause, George’s mind immediately goes to brainwashing, something that he had pretty much seen (or so a variation of it).

“What did you do to Micah?!” He exclaimed, kind of scared that whatever spell she did was probably about to be cast onto himself.

Evil Lynn was actually surprised by this reaction. Her lips form a bit of a smile before she lets out a small laugh. She probably could learn some sort of magic to control people but that wasn’t her way. If a person was going to serve or obey her, it was always going to be on that persons free will. Even if she had to manipulate or threat along the way. Brainwashing and control spells weren’t something that appealed to her. Not as much fun.

Her chuckle comes to a soft end as she places her left hand on top of Micah’s right hand. “Nothing” she says quietly, turning to face Micah, giving him a notion to speak for himself.

“I just came to realize that magic really is an issue” he says, almost biting his tongue. “It creates inequality between people and disrupts balance. Its destructive, people abuse magic and she’s right. The world, no, the universe would be better without it”

George couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Micah, a great sorcerer, claiming that magic bring inequality to the world? Sure, not everyone had powers like the princesses or could produce spells like the sorcerers but that didn’t mean anyone was lesser than another.

“You’re wrong” George states firmly, feeling completely betrayed by those words coming from Micah’s mouth.

Seeing George get visibly upset at the scene before him, Evil Lynn lifts her arm and flicks her wrist to the side to dismiss George back to his room. She had hoped that things would go differently but she realized it was going to take a little more to get him to see things her way.

As George and Aracnia exit the room, Micah turns his attention to Evil Lynn. He gives a small frown seeing her ‘upset’ that things didn’t quite go her way. “Maybe I could have a little talk with him?” he asks, really hoping she would allow for him to get George alone.

A safe distance away from the newly fallen Mystacor, Swiftwind touches down safely on the ground below, just outside of a forest where Castaspella and her students were to find safety. Worn out, as soon as he lands, he immediately collapses down onto his knees, allowing everyone to safely dismount and himself to take a small break while they regrouped.

First to hop off the steeds back, Glimmer looks around. “Aunt Casta?” she calls out, unsure where exactly they would all be hiding.

Next to dismount was Bow, Catra and then finally Adora, who gave his mane a couple of soft strokes before stretching her arms out.

“You alright, Adora?” Catra asks with concern, knowing that this was a close call for Adora.

Adora gives a nod before holding her sword out, allowing it to disappear into her wrist guard. At least she still have her magic. Only a little was drained.

“Aunt Casta!?” Glimmer calls out again. She was positive this was the spot designated for emergency evacuations of the floating city, not that it ever needed to be evacuated before. Like a fire escape plan, it was there for unlikely events like this one.

As Glimmer called out, some rustling in the bushes could be heard behind them. Startled, Catra bares her claws, Glimmer readies her fits and Bow, without any arrows, holds his bow like a sword. It was better than nothing.

“It’s just me!” a soft female voice says as she emerges from the bushes.

The group relax as they realize it was just Bow’s sister, Paige, whom they had met back in the floating city. 

“Everyone is this way, come on” she continues to state, turning back the way she came from, leading them to where everyone else had retreated to for safety.

Paige leads Adora and the others to a small hidden camp in the heart of the forest. It’s nothing special, just a few small cabins set up under the cover of trees, vines, and plants. Rather than the reliance of magic to keep Mystacor hidden from the world, this place replied on nature, only, it had a higher chance of getting discovered if someone were to go looking.

The group exit out the cover of trees, into the small opening. A couple students sat around a campfire with a pot above it, whole others were scattered around collecting various items such as twigs and barriers. They may have been magic users, but they also needed to know simple things like survival. Skills like this were what aided Micah on beast island.

“Glimmer!” A loud excited voice calls out from the other side of the camp.

Castaspella emerges from one of the tents, immediately pulling Glimmer into a tight embrace. “I was so worried!” She pulls away from the hug and immediately clasps Glimmers face between her hands. “You’re not hurt are you?”

Glimmer pulls her aunts hands off her face with a small, annoyed pout. “I’m fine”

Despite all that had happened, it was the same Castaspella. Bow couldn’t help but chuckle at the usual interaction between aunt and niece.

It wasn’t long before Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Paige, Quill and Castaspella were inside one of the larger tents coming up with their game plan. Bow had even set up his Tracker pad, with the other princesses tuning in with what their strategy was.

“Alright!” He says confidently to the people in the room. He wasn’t the leader of the group, but he was the most qualified strategist. Well, at the moment he was. “Castaspella, Paige and Quill, you’re going to escort the students to the safety of the kingdom of the snows!”

It really was the safest place at the moment, considering Entrapta pretty much had eyes now around the entire kingdom. According to her, no one, not even the tiniest of insects would be able to pass into the kingdom undetected, if it could even get past the barrier.

“Now, we know Evie is first ones or some sort of first one tech or creation” He really wasn’t sure what exactly she was, but he knew she was becoming unstable and more dangerous by the minuet. “Perfuma, Scorpia, I need you to return to Plumera, see if you can find any books or records that may have been in your library. Mermista, I need you to do the same” The more he spoke, the more it was beginning to sound like a research assignment.

“So when does the fighting start?” Mermista unenthusiastically asks, not really interested in the idea of having to sit back and ‘read’ while Etheria slowly dies.

Bow lets out a small, exhausted sign. He understood that this wasn’t the most interesting way to take on an enemy, in fact, he’d rather be fighting, but he knew they couldn’t rush in blindly. They needed to find weaknesses, learn about what sets her off. Maybe even save her.

“Glimmer, Adora, Catra and I are going to back to my dad’s library to see if we can find anything that can help” he says, not answering Mermista’s question.

“Actually, Bow, I’m going to see if I can find Madame Razz” Adora says interrupting. “Despite her incoherent ramblings, she always seems to have answers for me….”

She wasn’t wrong. Razz always seemed to have the answers, plus, it had been a while since Adora had checked in on the old woman.

“Alright, Adora will go to Razz. We’ll meet back at the kingdom of the snows.” Bow says. He then pauses a moment before ending the call with the other princesses. He then turns his attention to his siblings, Paige, and Quill, whom he was grateful to run into.

“Lance is at the kingdom of the snows” he says, knowing that he will be happy to see them. It’ll be a nice distraction since It’s been ages since any of his siblings had visited. After all they’ve all been busy.

“You two are going to help dad go through the books we bring. Just skim through and look for anything that might help us take her down, alright?”

His siblings give a firm nod in response to helping out Lance. Having been caught up with the situation, and knowing Lance, they were both all for keeping him distracted. What better distraction than research?

Act 3

Sitting quietly, not that there was much to do, George was sitting at the provided table with a small stack of books taken from the shelves that were in this ‘Library’ he was being held in. They weren’t much, in fact, they probably belonged to the horde, as this castle was built from the ground up in the middle of the fright zone.

They were books about portal technology, anatomy and even horde fairy tales, like the one about the headless princess. This wasn’t the stuff he’d usually read but with not much to do and given this was his only selection, he figured why not. It was better than doing nothing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. George peers up from the book with an eyebrow raised with curiosity.

The door then slowly creeks open, revealing Micah and a couple of Evil Lynns follows from Ei Taika. Micah steps in a few steps, then turns to the followers. “Just, give me a moment” he says, trying to get them to back off.

Evil Lynn did give him permission to speak alone, showing Micah that she his trust, so the two follower close the door behind them, locking the door behind them.

“What do you want?” George states cautiously, setting down the book on portal technology.

Micah was tense when he was with the followers but as soon as the door closes, he relaxes his shoulders and rushes over to his friends’ side, immediately pulling him into a tight hug. “I am so sorry!” he says as he tightens his squeeze around George, knowing that his act had clearly upset him.

George was actually surprised by this. He honestly thought that he was alone in this, but he was wrong. Then again, he should have realized it back in the throne room. The blank uncomfortable look on Micah’s face, his tense shoulders, words that came out. None of that was Micah, and with Evil Lynn right there beside him, he couldn’t show her that.

Micah breaks his hug with George and immediately reaches under his shirt, pulling out the tablet that had belonged to his daughter.

Back on Mystacor, Micah had gone over his plan with Glimmer to work on the inside. He had convinced her that he and George could slip them whatever information they could get. Attack strategies, dates and times, and possible weaknesses. He had told her that by being close to Evil Lynn, he could hopefully learn things about her that she doesn’t want people to know. It wasn’t a great plan, but it could help the princess get the upper hand. Both of them knew it would be risky, but it was the best option at the moment. If anyone was going to be able to get close to Evil Lynn, it was the man she wanted to join her as her king.

“Here” Micah says holding the tablet out to George, knowing that it was best for him to have it, as he could hide it much better and probably get the most use. Not to mention, George probably really missed Lance, and this would allow the two to at least stay connected.

George takes the tablet, confused as to how he even got it. “How did you get this?” he asks, looking it over, completely stunned that Micah had managed to get his hands on one.

Micah gives a smirk and pats George on the back. “Long story, I’ll tell you some other time” he says, not wanting to get into details about how he could have made an escape if he wanted to.

With a firm nod, George looks Micah in the eyes. “I’m sorry I doubted you” he says, feeling guilting for actually believing Micah had betrayed Etheria. “I should have known better. I knew it wasn’t real, but I just kept thinking”

As George starts his apology, Micah starts to laugh. “Come on, my acting wasn’t that good, was it?!” he says trying to lighten the mood by poking fun at himself.

With another pat on the back, Micah leans over Georges shoulder, having him hold up the tablet.

“Come on, lets check in with the others”


	7. Stonedar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow, Glimmer and Catra return to what is left of Bows childhood home in the hope of finding something to help take down Evil Lynn once and for all, meanwhile, Adora visits Razz seeking advice only to discover an unexpected visitor has dropped in. Literally.

She-ra: Magic of the universe season 3 episode 7

Act 1

Lance was practically in tears as stared at the tablet that had George on the other side (and Micah, but that didn’t matter at the moment). Lance didn’t even care that he was smack in the middle of the princess meeting, hogging the tablet from them, not even allowing them to gaze upon his George.

“I’ve been worried sick!” he says with a sniffle, as George on the other side tries to assure him things were fine.

“Lance, you need to listen to me” George says ever so patiently. “Has Bow and the others returned to the Kingdom of the snows yet?”

Wiping his eyes, Lance shakes his head. “Not yet. Wait. Should they be? Did something happen to Bow?! My baby Bow!”

George pretty much facepalms at the point, realizing that his partner was indeed in a fragile spot at the moment. “Umm, maybe you should let Micah and I talk with the other princesses?” he then states, trying to point out that time was of the essence. Sure, he had all the time he wanted but Micah would have to return to Evil Lynn before she became suspicious.

As he says this, Perfuma and Scorpia both approach Lance in attempts of comforting him and maybe ease him off the tablet, just for the moment. “Come on, lets hear what they have to say” Perfuma says calmly, rubbing his back with one hand as she uses her other hand to snag the tablet from them.

With the tablet now properly set in the middle of the table in the war room, the Princesses and Lance all father around to listen in.

“George and I are going to hang out around here, try and see if we can figure out a way to take down Evil Lynn from the inside” Micah says, giving them the quick rundown of the plan, since Adora and the others had not returned yet. “Just let Bow, Glimmer, Adora and the others know that operation: inside job is a go!” he says proud of the title he just came up with on the spot.

“We’re not calling it that” George says, turning attention to Micah beside him.

“I think it’s catchy” Scorpia says taking Micah’s side.

“This sounds like a rip off of Mer-Mysteries book 12: Spy on the inside!” Mermista adds.

“I think I read that one!” Scorpia says, adding onto Mermista’s comment. “Didn’t the goldfish do it?”

“Spoiler alert!” Mermista exclaims as the conversation goes completely off topic.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door to Georges room.

“I’m leaving this with you” Micah says standing himself up with a hand on Georges shoulder. “I’ll check in when I can”

Unable to properly hang up on the princesses, with the door opening, George places the device flat on the table, piling a couple books over top.

“Just think about what I said, alright? You can join the cause willingly, or you can just stay in here” Micah adds as he exits out of the room, leaving George alone yet again.

As the door closes, George rolls his eyes. Micah really was a terrible actor. How he was able to fool Evil Lynn was a wonder to him.

Act 2

Adora had left Bow and the others to carry on with their tasks. She however knew that she needed guidance if she was ever going to take down Evil Lynn.

With Swiftwind by her side, the pair walk through the whispering woods in search of Razz. “Are we there yet?” Swiftwind asks, being his usual self. “When are we going to see some action? Oh, do you think she has apples for me? I hope she has apples!”

Pushing aside a tree branch, Adora passes through the woods to where Razz’s little hut stood. She holds the branch aside for Swiftwind to pass by as well before turning her attention to Razz’s home. Everything seemed to be in order, except for the huge gaping hole in her roof.

“Razz?!” Adora immediately calls out, just feeling that she had been attacked. “Razz?!”

Adora and Swiftwind dash towards Razz’s home, passing through the door to enter.

“Are you alright?!” She calls out once more before stopping at the door, seeing Razz just sweeping away at the floor.

“Mara dear!” Razz calls out with wide grin on her face, clearly excited for the visit from her long-time friend. “Come in! Come in! Don’t mind the mess”

Adora was relieved to see that Razz herself was not hurt. “What happened here?” She asks.

“Looks like a boulder or something fell through the roof” Swiftwind adds, investigating the scene.

Judging by the random wood pieces on the floor and how the wood pieces on the roof were bent in towards the main room, it was noticeably clear that something exceptionally large and heavy had indeed fallen through her house. Considering Razz didn’t live in a large house, she was lucky to have not been hurt.

“That?” Razz asks looking to the ceiling before returning to her sweeping. “Oh, Stonedar had an accident, but don’t worry, Stonedar is helping fix his mess”

Great, another name that meant absolutely nothing to Adora. As she states that someone was here helping her, Adora looks around. “There is no one here”

Razz stops sweeping a moment with a small laugh. “Well of course Mara! Stonedar is out collecting wood!” she says. “How else is he going to fix that hole?!”

Swiftwind approaches Razz, tapping her head with his hoof. “Are you feeling ok? You didn’t get hit in the head, did you?”

Razz shakes her head. “Nope!”

Just as the trio were inside the house, footsteps are heard just outside. Loud footsteps, landing with a crunch as contact with the grass and dirt below was made. It was clear just by the noises they heard that who ever was coming wasn’t your average size being. In fact, Adora was starting to piece things together in her head.

“Stonedar! You’re back!” Razz states, grinning happily. “Did you bring the wood?”

Just in the doorway stood a rather familiar figure. The rather large science experiment that Hordak had thrown away. Dragstor.

At first glance, he seemed rather peaceful. A gentle giant. In his hands he held a rather large pile of wood that he had collected with the intent of helping this little old lady fix her roof. The roof that he had crashed through after being thrown off the edge of Mystacor by the blond girl standing right before her.

Their eyes meet. Steam builds from Dragstor’s neck vents as he drops the wood pile.

As for Adora, she holds out her arm, calling forth her sword. “FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!” she yells out, taking a dive at Dragstor, being cautious to get him out of the house and into the woods so that no more damage to be made to Razz’s house.

As She-ra crashes into Dragstor, the two of them are thrown outside of the house and into the open.

“Mara!” Razz calls out with a slight horrified panic, not expecting her two friends to be fighting like this. But before Razz could even do anything, Swiftwind steps in her way.

“Don’t worry Madame, Swiftwind will keep you safe from harms way!” He neighs with a protective and heroic tone to his voice.

Bow hadn’t returned to his home since the incident with the elemental. It was heartbreaking, seeing the place he grew up with, the place he had so many memories in completely destroyed into nothing but rubble. But now was not the time to be sentimental, no. There was an incredibly powerful person out there destroying Etheria and if there was an answer to how to stop it, his dads had to have it in their library. That is if there was even anything salvageable among the rubble.

Catra, Glimmer and Bow cautiously walk over several rock piles, each looking for any books or artifacts that might still be in one piece. 

As Bow steps over a rock pile, he takes a step down. However, rather than the usual crunch noise that would accompany a step, he is greeted with a low squeak.

Looking down, Bow realizes that he had just stepped on one of his childhood toys. An old stuffed animal he used to sleep with. He stares at it silently in thought, almost getting lost and forgetting why they were even there.

“Bow, we can leave if you want” Glimmer says sympathetic, knowing that this was not easy for him. Heck, she knew that if they were going through her home right now, it would be the same for her. Everyone at this point has lost their home and everyone was feeling the pressure of impending doom.

“It’s fine” Bow says shaking his head and returning to reality. “There has to be something here!” he forces out, keeping a brave face on as he crouches down and begins moving some rocks around.

While Bow and Glimmer were off having their moment, Catra had wandered to a different part of the destroyed house, kicking aside rocks as she does so. She had insisted she go with Adora to see Razz but, Adora had won that argument but stating how fragile a person Razz was and that it was best that only she go.

“This is such a waste of time” she mutters to herself, knowing that the more time they wasted here, the further ahead Evil Lynn would get ahead of them. “We don’t even know if ‘books’ are gong to help”

As she rambles on, she kicks another rock forward. This one however, bounces across the dirt, landing beside a half-opened book buried in the dirt. Seeing this, Catra dashes over to get a better look. She crouches down, and pulls the book out of the dirt, wiping it off. It was the first thing that was mostly intact, and despite the mud stains, in decent shape.

As the mud is wiped off the cover, the title of the book comes through. “Planets and Races of the universe?” Catra reads to herself, casually flipping through.

The fight between She-ra and Dragstor had moved into the whispering woods and further from Madame Razz’s house, just as planned.

Letting out a loud battle cry, She-ra charges at Dragstor. Naturally, Dragstor revs himself up, building up steam before returning the charge towards She-ra.

Both Forces crash in the middle, creating a large thunderous boom. Each of them equal with power, not allowing the other to budge.

Knowing that Dragstor was using all his force to try and bust through her, She-ra swings her sword into the dirt beside them and uses the hilt of it to swing her body around, adding an extra kick to Dragstor’s back as he already began to fall forward. The force of which, caused him to tumble and roll several feet away.

She-ra lands from her kick, immediately removing her sword from the ground, charging towards Dragstor as his back was currently turned away from her.

With yet another loud yell, she leaps onto his back, holding on tightly to the random pipes that ran out of his neck and shoulders. How many times had she ‘blocked’ the vents, not allowing him from cooling down after over heating?

“Hey, come take a look at this!” Catra calls out, getting Bow and Glimmers attention.

As Catra calls, Bow and Glimmer come, curious as to what she found. As they approach, both of them peer over he shoulder to take a look.

Catra begins flipping through the book. Inside the book were written notes and drawings that were focused on the different plants and what inhabited them. First few pages covered some of the races and planets that Adora and the group had already visited and then continued onto worlds that they had not yet reached.

“This could be useful? Right?” Catra asks with hope in her voice, wanting to just take this and go as well as get some praise for being the one to find something first.

“Maybe…” Bow replies, skimming through the pages as Catra continues to flip through. “Wait, stop” He then demands, placing a finger down to stop Catra from turning the page again.

On this particular page it had made note of Geolon. It was a planet that had not been visited yet, but that’s not what grabbed Bows attention. Along with the drawing of the planet with several notes around it, were several sketches of the rock people who inhabited the planet. One sketch standing out to Bow.

“Who does that look like?” Bow asks.

Glimmer and Catra both examine the picture closely, confused as to what Bow was talking about.

Adora held on tightly to Dragstor’s back, she had managed to find yet another rock and was holding it high. “How many times do we have to do this?!” She yells out, realizing that this fight between them was the same every time. She already knew his weakness, She-ra already had the upper hand.

“Stay down this time, please, this is getting repetitive” She states as she brings the rock down towards the vent.

However, just as She-ra was about to block his heating vent once again, a loud ‘woosh’ is heard, followed by a blunt force on the back of She-ra head. Yep. She had just been smacked in the head with Razz’s broom. It wasn’t enough to knock her out or hurt her, but it was enough to confused She-ra.

“Stop this Mara! You’re hurting Stonedar!” she exclaims, pulling the broom off She-ra head and trying to shoo her off her back.

“She-ra! I’m so sorry! I tried to keep her in the house, but you know old ladies and their persuasive and manipulative charms” Swiftwind calls out from the distance. It didn’t take much persuasion when it came to Swiftwind. All she did was promise him a few apples if he let her pass.

“Get off of Stonedar!” Razz states again, ready to swing the broom once more.

Not wanting to be hit again with the broom, She-ra hops off his back, protecting her head from a potential strike from the short old woman.

And Naturally when She-ra jumps off, Razz goes in and smacks Dragstor on the back of his head with her broom. “And Stonedar! What kind of example are you setting for your wife and child, fighting like this!”

“Razz, No!” She-ra exclaims eyes widened with surprise as she hit him with the broom. “Dragstor is dangerous. D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S-”

Dragstor lets out a huff as the broom makes contact with him. He is obviously annoyed but as he turns around to face them, he lets his guard down. This woman was speaking nonsense to him, he had no family. No home. He knows that he wasn’t the only one that Hordak had experimented on, but he was the only survivor. Honestly outside of his life in the fright zone was a blur. Even if Razz’s talk was nonsense, Dragstor still felt he owed her.

When Dragstor had fallen through Razz’s roof, she had taken care of him. She rambled on about stuff that made no sense, but Dragstor just didn’t feel the need to correct her. It was actually nice to have someone not talking about fighting and power. In their short time together, he did develop a soft spot for her.

She-ra was confused as to what had just happened but whatever it was, she could tell that Razz had in a way tamed him.

“Oh not…” She-ra says correcting herself.

“We have a roof to fix before the rain come in!” Razz states turning around to walk away. As she passes by She-ra and Swiftwind. Closely behind her, Dragstor follows, having promised Razz that he would fix her roof as thanks for her kindness.

“How did she do that?” Swiftwind asks with confusion as he leans in close to She-ra.

“I don’t know” She replies, equally confused.

“Picture a few accessories on this creature” Bow adds still focused on the book and making a point that the creature drawn on the page in a way resembled Dragstor. “I guess we know where Hordak found some of his science experiments” he continues quietly.

Act 3

Now this was a scene that Adora never imagined she would ever see. Since her first meeting with Dragstor, it had been nothing but conflict. The two had gone at it since his first awakening and attack against Hordak, straight through to Evil Lynn’s manipulation resulting in him joining her side.

She had never in a million years imagine that she would be sitting here, inside Razz’s house, drinking a cup of tea and enjoying a slice of home baked apple pie with one of the toughest enemies she had fought. However, she didn’t take her eyes off him, afraid that he could turn at any minuet.

The air was tense inside the house but the two of them had promised Razz that they would be civil, and despite the obvious tension between Adora and Dragstor, Razz barely noticed. Then again, Razz lived in her own little world. While Adora saw a dangerous villain sitting at the table, Razz saw her old friend Mara and new friend, Stonedar, a rock person from Geolon.

“This is nice” Razz says as she sips the tea. “And thank you for repairing the roof!” she adds, noting the obvious patch in her roof. But that didn’t matter to her. She no longer had a hole in the roof.

“Hey Adora, it’s getting late, we should probably go” Swiftwind calls out from the outside window, having just finished his amazing apple pie that Razz had made just for him.

Adora didn’t quite get the answers she was looking for. Or at least she didn’t think she did. It was hard to tell what kind of lessons and advice Razz had to give her because she was so cryptic.

“Is he going to be ok with you?” Adora asks, leaning in close to Razz, really unsure if it was safe for her to even had Dragstor in her home. “Maybe he should be off as well?”

Razz adjusts her glasses as Adora speaks. “Oh nonsense! Mara! Having Stonedar around a little while will be of great help!” she exclaims with a wide grin on her face. “There is much work to be done and his help will be greatly appreciated!”

The day really did not play out the way Adora had envisioned it and she really didn’t like leaving Razz alone with someone as dangerous as Dragstor but, if she could keep him under control the way, it was one less threat she had to deal with.

Adora wasn’t sure how she was even going to explain what happened to the group without them panicking over the same concerns she had. But still, as Adora and Swiftwind flew off from the whispering woods, she couldn’t help but see this day as a win. Something the group really needed.


End file.
